Platiamearl
by Arlena4815162342
Summary: Cyrus is Dawn's father, only neither of them remember...yet. Dawn, Barry, and Lucas journey throughout Sinnoh, unknowingly being watched and protected by Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie. What exactly IS their purpose for choosing those three?
1. The Three Rookies

This is my first story on FanFiction, which means it is, and always will be, my crappiest story. Thank you for reading :)

**Platiamearl **

I do not own _****__Pokémon_

_"And so that conducts our report on Arceus, the mysterious, legendary Pokémon who appeared at Lake Verity, just outside of Twinleaf-"_

The TV suddenly shut off.

Dawn looked around; her computer and fan had shut off too. Wondering what happened, she went downstairs.

"The power went out," Her mom, Johanna, had announced.

"Why, what happened?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know, go outside and check," Johanna answered with a shrug.

So, outside, Dawn saw her friend Barry, yelling up at a telephone pole. "Hey! Get off there, or I'll climb up there and get you!" he exclaimed. Dawn looked up and saw a Pikachu, gnawing at the telephone lines.

Suddenly, Johanna ran out. "Glameow!" she summoned. Her Glameow came out, meowing. "Use Shadow Ball on Pikachu!" she ordered.

It worked. When Pikachu fell from the pole, Johanna threw a pokeball. Pikachu went in...the pokeball quivered for a few seconds...then it _clicked_.

"You caught it," Barry deadpanned.

Johanna nodded. Dawn looked at her proud faced mom; she had poofy blue hair, and her blue eyes gleamed like an ocean. She grabbed the pokeball and went inside, her Glameow following.

Then the power came back on.

"Cool, it's back! Come on Dawn, lets go!" Barry exclaimed.

"Go _where_?" Dawn asked, but Barry ignored her. He grabbed her hand and they ran out of Twinleaf Town.

"You saw on the tune about the Arceus at Lake Verity? Lets go catch it!" Barry explained.

"Huh? How?" Dawn asked.

"You know that Professor Rowan from Sandgem Town? He can give us both a Pokémon!" Barry explained.

Dawn's eyes widened. _To get to Sandgem Town, you have to go through the thick grass, where wild Pokémon live…_ "Barry? I can't go into the grass, my mom said so..." Dawn warned.

"No problem! If we move fast enough, we can get there before wild Pokémon appear!" Barry assured.

"Well…okay. I trust you, Barry." Dawn said, smiling.

Barry blushed. "Uhh, _right_, lets go!" he turned and took a step in the thick grass.

_"STOP!"_ a voice bellowed.

Dawn and Barry stopped and turned around. Professor Rowan was staring at them. A boy, about their age, was behind him. "You _dare_ go into the grass without Pokémon?" he bellowed again.

"Well, yeah, Professor Rowan, we were on our way to see _you_! For a Pokémon!" Barry admited.

The other boy was staring at Barry; Dawn examined him. He had short blackish hair, covered by a red cap with a white pokeball symbol, while her hat was a white sack hat with a pink pokeball symbol. He had pretty gray-blue eyes.

Professor Rowan turned to face the boy. "What are your names?" he asked, his back to them.

"Uhh, I'm Barry, and this is Dawn," Barry introduced. Dawn slightly frowned.

"I'm Lucas," the boy broke her train of thought.

"Nice to meet'cha' Lucas," Barry said, shaking his hand.

"…two kids dare to go into the thick grass with no Pokémon…" Professor Rowan thought aloud.

"Hey...we're right here old-timer," Barry reminded, frowning.

_"Hmmm!"_ Professor Rowan grunted. He turned back around. "Then so be it. Lucas! Open the suitcase!" he instructed.

"Yes'sir!" Lucas replied, opening the suitcase Dawn hadn't noticed he was carrying.

Within it lay three pokeballs. Professor Rowan pointed to each one. "Turtwig, Piplup, and Chimchar." He named.

"We can _have_ one?" Barry realized.

"Hm," The Professor replied, nodding.

Dawn took the one of Piplup...

"Turtwig sounds cool!" Barry said, taking that one. Professor Rowan took the last one of Chimchar, and handed it to Lucas.

"T-thank you, sir!" he exclaimed.

"You two, Barry and Dawn; come see me at my lab tomorrow." Professor Rowan ordered, picking up his suitcase. Then he walked off to Sandgem Town.

"Uh, bye guys!" Lucas waved, smiling especially at Dawn.

"Later guy," Barry said jealously. Lucas ran off to follow the Professor. Barry looked at Dawn. "Let's go show our moms' our Pokémon!" he grabbed her hand and they ran home.

* * *

**Cheesy! It's not a Pokemon fic for nothing. Chapters get better, promise!  
**


	2. First Battle and Vision

"Mom! Johanna! Look what we got!" Barry yelled, holding up his pokeball.

His mom, Toni, and Johanna, looked up at them.

"Pokémon? Did you get them from Professor Rowan?" Toni assumed.

Barry smiled. "You bet we did!" he proclaimed happily.

"So Professor Rowan finally picked some new trainers. Barry, I hope you're ready for an adventure!" Toni exclaimed.

"Heck yes! Hey, Dawn, we should battle!" Barry yelled.

Before Dawn could reply, the battle had begun.

"You can do it, Barry!" Toni cheered.

"Don't be careless Dawn, think contest wise." Johanna advised.

Dawn ignored her. She was so sick of her mom trying to get her to be a Pokémon _coordinator_. She just wanted to be a _normal _trainer.

"Piplup, lets go!" she then cried, throwing the pokeball. Piplup came out almost literally flying.

It looked at Dawn like _Who are you?_ then faced Barry.

"Come out, Turtwig!" Barry summoned. Piplup smiled at it's friend as it came out.

"Uhh. Good thing we watch Pokémon Rowan's TV show, huh Dawn! Or else I wouldn't be able to say…USE TACKLE, TURTWIG!" Barry exclaimed.

Turtwig ran forward. "Dodge it!" Dawn yelled.

Piplup moved.

"Tackle again!" Barry cried.

Turtwig slammed Piplup, and he went into the air. "Yes!" Barry cheered.

"Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn ordered.

"Counter with Razor Leaf!" Barry said.

The leaves ripped the bubbles.

"Dodge and use Pound!" Dawn said.

Piplup did, then hit Turtwig. Right after, Piplup jumped up and started spinning towards Turtwig.

"Ahh! Get away, Turtwig!" Barry cried.

Turtwig moved to the right to dodge, but Piplup moved with him. Piplup struck him with his beak and it looked like Turtwig took serious damage.

"That's Peck, right?" Toni said. Johanna nodded.

Dawn grinned. "Use Bubblebeam, Piplup!" she said. Piplup did and Turtwig was defeated. "Alright!" Dawn cheered. Piplup danced around happily.

Barry went down to his Turtwig. "Hey, don't worry buddy, I'm gonna toughen you up, okay?" he promised. He picked it up. "This was only my first fight, Dawn! I'll get stronger, and be the best trainer there ever was!" he announced.

Dawn smiled at him. "Seeya' Dawn!" he waved, walking home, his mom following.

"Nice job, Dawn," Johanna congratulated. "Lets go home so your Pokémon can rest."

* * *

Dawn took Piplup to her room. "Thanks for the battle, Piplup, you were great." Dawn praised. Piplup smiled. "My name is Dawn." She introduced.

Piplup made its noise, then held out his fin. Dawn shook it.

When she did, she felt dizzy. "Whoa," She said quietly. She stood up, and when she did, she suddenly blacked out...

_She was at Lake Verity. _

_She was facing the water, feeling peaceful. The wind gently blew through her thick, blue hair. _

_Her feeling suddenly ended when she heard the screaming. She blinked, and saw Barry in the Lake, **drowning**! _

_She gasped. "**Barry**!" she cried. She saw his Turtwig running back and forth at the waters' edge, unsure what to do. _

_She moved her eyes back to her friend. "Hold on!" she then yelled. _

___She dived into the lake. Right as she hit the cold water, she woke up._

"Hold on!" she cried, sitting up and reaching her hand out.

"Dawn? Oh, you're awake!" Johanna cried, hugging her.

Dawn blinked. "What…? Where…?" she whispered.

"Your mother carried you over here, she said you fainted! You've been out for two hours!" Toni explained.

_Two hours-!_

"Where's Barry?" Dawn asked quickly.

"Oh, he went out to buy some traveling supplies-" Toni started.

"I gotta save him!" Dawn interrupted, jumping off the couch she was laying on. She ran out of the house; Piplup ran to follow her.

"Dawn? DAWN!" Johanna screamed.

* * *

Her only thoughts were of Barry.

She ran towards Route 201, which led two ways: go left to the lake, or go right to Sandgem Town.

Toni was right, she must've been unconscious for a while. It was dark out, just like in her dream…

This made her run faster.

When she reached the lake, her eyes widened. _Barry was in the water! And there was Turtwig!_

She then realized that she didn't have her shoes on, only socks. And she didn't have her hat on. She remembered taking them off back in her room.

"Barry!" she yelled. She ran and dived into the water. She tread her way over to Barry.

"D-_Dawn_! S-something's trying to pull me u-_under_!" Barry stuttered.

Dawn swam faster. By the time she was able to grab his arm, he was sucked under.

Before Dawn could shriek fearfully, she was pulled under too.

* * *

**If you've ever played Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness/Time/Sky, then how Dawn got her vision will be familiar!**_**  
**_


	3. The Voices of Time and Space

**A new character is introduced here, and I TOTALLY _cheezed_ his personality times 10. Just warning ya'  
**

* * *

When Dawn was conscious, she sat up.

"I'm not even gonna ask how we're still alive." Barry muttered. He was also sitting, he had his arms crossed.

"Where are we?" Dawn asked in a whisper.

"_Underwater_! In a _cavern_! _Below_ Lake Verity!" Barry exclaimed.

"I'm not gonna ask either," Dawn shuddered.

"_I am sorry,_" A faint voice suddenly said.

Barry jumped up. "Who is that?" he asked loudly.

"_We thought you were looking for this place, so we stopped you._" Another voice said.

"_I shall erase your memories of this place when you leave._" A third voice added.

"No, please don't! We won't tell of this place!" Dawn pleaded.

"_…can we trust you?_" the second voice asked.

"_Of course we can, they are the chosen ones._" The first voice said.

"_What? So that is why they feel familiar…_" the second voice murmured.

"Huh? Chosen ones? What the heck are you talking about?" Barry asked.

"_Very well,_" The third voice concluded.

Suddenly, Dawn and Barry started floating. "Wah!" they both cried. Then they had disappeared.

* * *

When they reappeared, they were on the grass, facing the lake.

"That was weird..." Barry mumbled.

Dawn saw Piplup and Turtwig run over to them. "Lup, Piplup!" Piplup said, pointing its fin the other way.

Dawn and Barry both looked over. There they saw a man. He was standing at the waters' edge, facing the lake. Dawn saw he had spiky, blue hair.

He then uttered something.

_"…the flowing time…the expanding space…I will make it all mine one day…Cyrus is my name. Remember it…until then, sleep while you can, legendary Pokémon of Lake Verity..."_

Then he turned around. He stared at Barry and Dawn. "You two. What do you think of this world we live in?" he asked them.

The rookies were silent for a few moments. "…well…I'm glad it exists, or else we wouldn't," Barry started. "But me and Dawn here, we just became trainers. We're gonna explore all of Sinnoh. Sinnoh's part of our world, right Dawn?" he looked at Dawn.

"Right," She agreed. Cyrus' eyes widened. "Cyrus is your name?" Dawn asked.

"Yes..." he confirmed..

"You know him or something?" Barry asked.

"Uhh, no. I was just asking." Dawn answered.

Cyrus looked at them. "I see. Farewell." He said. He went on the path that led back to Route 201. Dawn watched him leave.

"…I feel like I know him." Dawn admitted.

"Really? Well, maybe you've met him before." Barry suggested.

"Maybe," Dawn said, but she couldn't shake the feeling.

She had to know him from somewhere…

* * *

Cyrus boarded his helicopter on the beach south of Sandgem Town.

"Are you ready to go, Master Cyrus?" Saturn, one of Cyrus' top commanders, of a secret evil organization asked.

Cyrus reached into his pocket for his wallet, and pulled a picture out.

In the picture, he was standing in a yard, a close-up. A little girl was sitting on his shoulders.

She looked a lot like…

_"Dawn..."_

"Don't worry, Master Cyrus; when your new world is created, you'll get her back." Saturn assured.

Cyrus put the picture back. "Yes. Return to Headquarters." He ordered.

Saturn gave the "okay" to the pilot. The helicopter lifted off the ground, and flew towards Veilstone City…

* * *

Barry and Dawn were walking home. "One heck of a day, huh?" Barry said. Dawn nodded, holding her Piplup. Turtwig was on Barry's shoulder.

"That Cyrus guy, he mentioned a Pokémon of the lake, could that have been who was talking to us?" Barry asked.

"But there were _three_ voices we heard." Dawn pointed out.

"Yeah…_wait_! Aren't there three lakes in Sinnoh? There's also Lake Valor, and Lake Acuity. Could the other two Pokémon live at those lakes?" Barry theorized.

"Maybe," Dawn said.

"But that Cyrus…he said that he was going to make time and space his. He's suspicious." Barry concluded.

Dawn nodded in agreement.

But she still could not get rid of that feeling...

* * *

They entered Twinleaf Town. "Oh crap, not good." Barry announced. Dawn looked over:

In came Toni and Johanna.

"Dawn, where did you go?" Johanna demanded.

"I had to save Barry, he was-"

"Barry! You two are _soaked_! Why would you go to the lake?" Toni interrupted.

"Uh, well, I…" Barry muttered.

"Come inside and get dry clothes." Toni said sternly, walking home.

"Okay…see you later, Dawn." Barry said quietly, following his mom.

"Bye Barry…" Dawn whispered.

"Come Dawn, why don't you tell me exactly what happened." Johanna said.

So Dawn explained everything. How she shook Piplups' fin and felt dizzy. How she fainted and dreamed of Barry drowning. She didn't mention what happened afterwards, she was keeping her promise to those Pokémon.

And she didn't tell of Cyrus either.

Johanna was silent. "Well…my only explanation would be that you have been gifted with an ability to help people, although that's very unusual." She suggested.

"I guess so…" Dawn mumbled, she was very confused of today's events.

"Here. Pikachu will do good for you on your adventure, starting tomorrow." Johanna handed her the pokeball.

"Oh? Thanks," Dawn said, taking it.

"Now why don't you go get some sleep," Her mom suggested.

"Okay. Good night," Dawn agreed. She went up to her room.

"Thank you for today, Piplup; you deserve another rest." Dawn thanked, returning him to its pokeball.

She placed the two pokeballs on the table next to her bed. Then she ran into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. When she returned, she turned her light off, crawled into bed, and went into a dreamless sleep…


	4. Their Adventures Begin!

**Journey: Day 1**_**  
**_

Pikachu and Piplup woke up Dawn. "Mmm.." she muttered, hiding under her covers.

Johanna opened her door. "Dawn, it's time to get up. Barry's downstairs waiting for you." she said.

Dawn flung out bed, and ran past her Pokemon and mom downstairs. "You're still sleeping, Dawn? Come on, let's go!" Barry rushed, looking at his Poketch. "I'm going to give you a fine for being slow!" he explained.

Dawn had to laugh; she loved it when he did that.

"Barry! Just go on without me, we'll see each other again; Sinnoh is a big place, right?" Dawn urged.

"What? Wait. Didn't Professor Rowan tell us to go see him today? I'll wait for you there! C'ya Dawn!" Barry said happily, leaving.

Dawn kinda frowned. Then she ran upstairs to change.

* * *

"I prepared a pack for you." Johanna said, putting a yellow sack on the table where Dawn was eating.

Pikachu and Piplup were sharing a bowl full of yummy Poffins. Glameow, and Umbreon, Johanna's other Pokémon, were sharing another.

"What's in it?" Dawn wondered.

"Some water, some snacks, a couple cans of Pokémon food. And six pokeballs. I know you already have two pokemon, so you should have four. But I'm giving you six, in case you catch extras, and they'll most likely be sent to Professor Rowan, since you can only have six at a time." Johanna started "Since the pokeballs shrink, I attached a mini-belt to your sack, so you can keep your Pokemon there." she finished.

"Cool! Thanks Mom," Dawn said happily. She finished eating. "You guys all done?" she asked her Pokemon. Piplup and Pikachu nodded, their food bowl empty. Dawn walked over to her pack and put it on. She returned her Piplup and Pikachu. She shrunk their pokeballs, and the six empty ones, and attached them to her mini belt. She put her hat, socks, and shoes on.

"Well, this is it. You're an official Pokemon trainer. I want you to make the best of yourself." Johanna said. Dawn gave her a hug. "Go, have fun." she concluded.

Dawn smiled. "Thanks Mom, goodbye!" she farewelled. She turned and ran out the door.

_She was free._

* * *

Toni watched Dawn leave. Then she made her way to Johanna, who was standing on the porch. "And now they're both gone." Johanna whispered.

"They'll be fine. We raised them at our best." Toni encouraged, smiling.

"I know. But…what if _he_ finds her? Or meets her somehow? I don't know what I'd do if Dawn-" Johanna couldn't finish.

Toni's smile faded. "Dawn knows what's good and what's wrong. Nothing's happened these last six years, I wouldn't worry." she advised.

Johanna folded her hands together and watched Dawn leave Twinleaf Town. Not knowing if she'd ever return…

If she'd ever see her daughter again…

* * *

Dawn would show her mom that she can be a good trainer, by _not_ doing Contests.

But first she had to deal with this Starly, it had stolen her hat.

She was chasing after it along Route 201, towards Sandgem. "Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Dawn yelled, summoning him.

Pikachu came out and slammed Starly. The hat fell from its grasp. Dawn grabbed it and put it on.

"Now, use Thunderbolt!" she commanded.

Pikachu did and Starly fainted. Dawn then threw a Pokeball at it. She caught Starly. Even though he was still wounded, Starly clung himself to Dawns' left shoulder. Pikachu was on her right.

They finally made it to Sandgem Town. It was very small, even smaller than Twinleaf.

She saw Lucas standing in front of what must be Professor Rowan's lab. He looked upset. "Hey there! Please hurry! It's bad!" he called out to her.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Follow me!" he explained, running towards the back of the lab.

"You two return," Dawn said, returning Pikachu and Starly. Then she ran after Lucas.

* * *

"Okay, sure! But you're gonna lose!" Barry yelled. Dawn saw Professor Rowan standing nearby. Barry was about to get in a battle with someone; he had purple hair and thin black eyes.

"Lets do a 1-on-1!" Barry kept yelling. Then he summoned his Turtwig.

"Chimchar, standby for battle!" the other boy summoned.

"Who's he?" Dawn whispered to Lucas.

"His name's Paul. He came to get his Pokedex upgraded by the Professor but all of a sudden your friend shows up and makes him mad. Now they're battling." Lucas explained.

"Typical Barry," Dawn muttered.

"Use Flame Wheel!" Paul said.

"Dodge!" Barry countered. Turtwig did.

Paul got mad. "You _pathetic_-! _Flamethrower_!" he yelled.

Dawn and Lucas stiffened in shock. "Did he just…?" Dawn couldn't finish.

"WHAT! _No_ Pokemon is pathetic!" Lucas got really mad.

"Lucas, calm down!" Dawn said fearfully.

"…sorry. But how _could_ he?" Lucas apologized.

"I don't know, but it's not right." Dawn admitted.

"RAZOR LEAF!" Barry broke their conversation. Turtwig looked exhausted, but did the move.

"Flamethrower," Paul countered. Chimchar's flames burned the leaves and defeated Turtwig.

Barry fell down to him. "I'm sorry again, buddy, but this time it was an unfair matchup." he apologized.

"You're pathetic. You could have done better." Paul scolded his Chimchar, then returning him.

Dawn was angry. Chimchar won, so why was Paul being mean to him? She stepped up. "I challenge you, Paul!" she declared.

Paul looked over. "Who're you?" he asked.

"My name's Dawn." she introduced.

Barry, holding Turtwig, stood over next to Lucas. "Dawn's good. She'll beat him." he said.

"She seems determined enough." Lucas said, agreeing.

"Lets also do a 1-on-1" Dawn decided.

Paul smirked. "Elekid, standby for battle!" he summoned.

"Alright! Type matchup! Go Pikachu!" Dawn summoned.

"Didn't Johanna catch that…?" Barry realized.

"Use Quick Attack!" Dawn commanded.

Pikachu flew to Elekid. "Reflect." Paul said calmly.

The yellow wall appeared in front of Elekid. Unable to stop, Pikachu slammed into the Reflect and flew backwards.

"Reflect weakens your opponents attack power for a while." Lucas explained.

"Are you okay, Pikachu?" Dawn asked, worriedly.

Pikachu stood up, then he jumped up. His tail turned a bright white. "What?" Dawn was clueless.

"That's Iron Tail!" Lucas called out, shocked.

"Use Brick Break!" Paul told Elekid. Elekid jumped up towards Pikachu, ready to use the move.

"Use your Iron Tail!" Dawn yelled. The two moves collided. There was a mini-explosion. Pikachu landed near Dawn's feet.

She was _horrified_, Pikachu was badly hurt. She was about to return him when he used another move, which she recognized.

Volt Tackle.

"Thunderpunch," Paul said quickly.

Elekid's arm flowed with electricity, then he charged for Pikachu. When they collided, there was another explosion. When the smoke faded, Dawn ran down to the defeated Pikachu.

"Because of that Reflect, Iron Tail and Volt Tackle did basically nothing to Elekid." Lucas explained, frowning.

"Hey Pikachu, don't be upset. We'll toughen up together okay?" Dawn encouraged. As Pikachu smiled, she returned him. She looked over at Paul. He returned Elekid without saying anything.

Now she was enraged.

_He still didn't give praise!_

"You're pretty pathetic, just like your loser friend. You should give up on being a trainer." he insulted her.

Dawn winced at his words. Before she realized it, Barry tackled him. "You don't ever insult her! She's way better than you could ever be, you lowlife!" he screamed, holding him up by grabbing the top of his shirt.

Before he punched him, Professor Rowan came up and ripped him off Paul.

_He must have killer strength_, Dawn thought, because Barry went _flying_.

But Paul wasn't mad. He got up. "Whatever. I'm out of here." he turned and left. Lucas quickly ran over to help Barry up.

* * *

"Pokedex? Whatta' we do with these?" Barry asked, inspecting his new 'Dex.

"When you see Pokémon, use your Pokedex and learn about them." Lucas explained.

"Ohh. Well, okay, I'm going then. Cya' Dawn!" Barry yelled, running out of the lab.

"…are you going to travel too?" Dawn asked Lucas.

"Yeah, but not now, I have something to do first." Lucas answered.

"Oh, okay. Well, see you around!" Dawn waved, also leaving. When she exited the lab, a Pokémon ran up to her.

It was a Shinx.

"Hi, little Shinx, are you okay?" she asked it.

Shinx stared at her.

Dawn stared back.

Shinx focused his eyes to her mini-belt. Dawn also looked. "So, you want to come with me?" she realized. Shinx made its noise happily. Dawn smiled, took out a pokeball, and Shinx went in.

"That was really weird...but I have a Shinx now, cool." Dawn said to herself. She turned and headed for the Pokémon Center.

_Unaware that her Pokémon Guardian was watching over her…_

* * *

Even though Azelf was laying in the cavern underneath its lake, Lake Valor, it was able to see Dawn, using its psychic powers.

After he watched her go into the Pokémon Center, he heard Mesprit and Uxie calling him.

He made his way to the inner part of the cavern. "Azelf, it is time." Uxie said.

"Alright," Azelf said.

The three Pokemon formed a small circle. The red gem, which lay on all of the middle of their heads, and the ones on their two tails, began to glow.

"We are now giving the Chosen Ones their powers," Uxie began.

"Barry," Mesprit said.

"Lucas," Uxie said next.

"Dawn," Azelf said last.

"To Barry: I grant him many new emotions, so he can show others how to truly cherish, or view something, let it be Pokémon, or a friend." Mesprit said.

"To Lucas: I grant him growing knowledge, to show others how to truly understand the importance of anything in life." Uxie said.

"To Dawn: I grant her willpower, so she can use her strengths and abilities to make the right choices and actions around others." Azelf concluded.

Then the three Pokémon swayed in a circle. "Let the Chosen Ones help keep the world in balance and at peace." they said in unison.

"And we shall grant all the Pokémon they have abilities no normal Pokemon can achieve." Mesprit added.

Their gems stopped glowing. "That is all. I must return home." Uxie said, disappearing. Mesprit disappeared after. Azelf then floated back to the dark depths of his cavern…

* * *

**Professor Rowan's strength = LMAO!  
**


	5. The Jubilife Experience

Barry was almost to Jubilife City when something hit him. Not _physically_, but _mentally_.

He nearly fell on top of his Turtwig and Starly. _Barry..._ a voice whispered.

"Huh? Who's that?" Barry looked all around. But he saw no one, or nothing.

"Hey, did you hear someone call my name?" he asked his Pokémon. They shook their heads. "Weird..." Barry muttered, then continued on.

Lucas was saying goodbye to the Professor. "Travel far and fill up your Pokedex." he advised.

"Yes'sir!" Lucas said, saluting. He turned to leave.

_Lucas..._ someone called faintly. Lucas turned back around. "Yes Professor Sir?" he answered.

But Professor Rowan was already back in his lab. Lucas put on a puzzled look, and left.

Dawn was sitting at a table in the Pokémon Center, relaxing. She was checking out her 'Dex. It had a map of Sinnoh installed in it, so now she could pitch the one her mom gave her.

_When Nurse Joy comes back, I'll give it her_, Dawn thought to herself. Nurse Joy and Chansey were in the back caring for her four Pokemon.

_Dawn..._ she suddenly heard from what seemed like far, far away. She looked over, thinking it was Nurse Joy. But she was nowhere in sight. "Maybe I'm hearing things..." she muttered.

* * *

Finally, Nurse Joy came out with her Pokémon. "Thank you," Dawn said. She held out the map. "I was wondering if you could take this Sinnoh Map." she said.

Nurse Joy took it. "Yes, thank you." she said. They said goodbye and Dawn left.

Outside, Dawn sent out all of her Pokemon. She was on Route 202 now. "Alright guys, before we do our training WHILE making our way to the next city, I want you all to get to know each other first." she explained.

All her Pokémon made their noises happily, then they all began playing.

Dawn took out her Dex. She looked at the map to where the next city was. Jubilife City, straight up north.

_"Jubilife City,"_ the Dex spoke, _"The most modernized city in the Sinnoh region. Located here are the Official Trainers School, Jubilife TV, and the Poketch Company."_

Dawn frowned. She never wanted a Poketch, since her mom told her Cooridnators used them. She wanted to check out the School; the Official Trainers School in Jubilife City was the best school in Sinnoh.

Dawn aimed her Dex at her Pokémon. Might as well record them in.

_"Piplup: the Penguin Pokémon. A poor walker, it often falls down. However, its strong pride makes it puff up its chest without a care."_ hearing this, Dawn's Piplup puffed up its chest as high as he could get it, but then he fell over. Dawn and the other Pokemon laughed.

_"Starly: the Starling Pokémon. Because they are weak individually, they form groups. However, they bicker if the group grows too big."_ the Dex spoke aloud for each Pokémon.

_"Shinx: the Flash Pokémon. The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble."_

_"Pikachu: the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state."_

After that, Dawn scanned her Pokémonto learn all their moves.

She was VERY shocked at reading this. **_(*cough* lake Pokémon*cough*)_**

* * *

A few minutes after, she gathered her Pokémon. "Okay, you guys. I have to toughen you all up. Are you ready?" she asked them.

Piplup, Pikachu, Starly and Shinx all cried happily.

Dawn smiled. "Great! Now lets go!"

As she traveled up Route 202, her and her Pokémon battled wild ones that appeared, battled several passerby trainers, and she sometimes had her Pokémon do mini battles against each other.

By the afternoon, they reached Jubilife City. She knelt down to her weary Pokemon. "We made it guys...you're not mad at me are you?" she said quietly.

Piplup jumped up and down. Starly flew up around Dawn. "Aww..." she said.

_"Dawn! Hi!"_ someone called.

Dawn stood up and saw Lucas. "Hi Lucas," she greeted.

He looked over. "You have _four_ Pokémonalready? Wow!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah. And they're all great...and _tired_." Dawn laughed.

"Wanna go to the Pokémon Center? I was just on my way there." Lucas suggested.

Dawn nodded. "Sure." then she returned all her Pokémon. Before they reached the Pokémon Center, a strange thing happened.

As they were walking, Dawn saw a guy collide right into Lucas, making him fall awkwardly to the ground.

"Sorry!" the guy apologized, helping Lucas up. Dawn looked at him. He was taller than her. He had dark gray hair and eyes. He was wearing a long brown trenchcoat.

"It's okay," Lucas mumbled, rubbing his head.

"I'm a detective for the International Police." the guy introduced. "Call me Looker, it is my codename." he finished.

"Are you under an investigation?" Lucas asked.

Looker nodded. "I'm undercover to follow Team Galactic." he answered.

"Team _what_?" Dawn asked.

"Team Galactic. They're some company who collects natural energies, but I think they're fishy." Looker explained.

Galactic? Dawn said to herself. _She felt like she heard that name before..._

"What are your names?" Looker asked.

_"I'm Dawn."_

_"And I'm Lucas."_

"Would you two like to help me?" Looker offered.

"How?" Lucas asked.

"When you see people of Team Galactic, they wear white-gray suits with a yellow _G_ on them. Watch what they do. And the next time we meet, inform me." Looker explained.

"Sounds easy enough." Lucas agreed. Dawn nodded.

"Thank you, I bid you farewell." Looker thanked as he left.

* * *

"He was kinda weird..." Lucas admitted, walking into the Pokémon Center.

Before Dawn replied, Barry ran up to them. "SO! You told me _not_ to wait for you, so you could wait 'till I leave so you could go with _Lucas_!" he yelled jealously.

Lucas blushed.

"It's not like that, Barry. I saw Lucas when I got in the city, and we walked here to the Pokémon Center." Dawn explained.

But Barry still had that jealous look, but Dawn couldn't tell...

"Well it took you long enough." he broke the silence. Dawn frowned, then pushed past him, Lucas followed. "Hey. So while your guys' Pokémon are being taken care of, wanna go check out the city?" Barry asked.

"Sure," Lucas and Dawn answered in unison.

"Great! I wanna go to the Poketch Company to get my Poketch upgraded." Barry explained.

"Alright. And we should visit the Trainers School, I saw a sign asking for trainers to come and visit with the students there." Lucas added.

"Lets do that after Barry's Poketch thing." Dawn said.

"Okay," Lucas agreed.

_Barry REALLY wanted to jealously sock Lucas in the face. _"Great! Lets go!" he said loudly, grabbing Dawn's hand. He gave a 'Death Look' to Lucas, and pulled Dawn out of the Pokemon Center.

Lucas winced, then followed.

* * *

They walked into the Poketch Company building. Barry ran to the reception counter. "Where's the President?" he demanded.

_"Right here, what can I do for you, young trainer?"_ someone answered.

Barry looked over, in came the Poketch President. He was kinda chubby, with dark red-brown hair and green eyes. "Can you upgrade my Poketch?" Barry asked, taking his off and handing it to him.

"Hmmm...yes, you need a newer model. I will get right on it." the President said, heading towards the stairs.

"Sweet! Thanks." Barry said, following.

Dawn and Lucas stared.

"...he totally ditched us." Lucas said unhappily.

"He does that. When he gets excited about something, he forgets about everything else." Dawn explained.

"He's kinda weird, too..." Lucas muttered.

Dawn giggled. "Lets go someplace else." she suggested.

"Alright." Lucas agreed. And then they left.

* * *

**Looker! He's better in the games, since he just pops up in the most randomnest places lol! :)  
**


	6. Onwards To Oreburgh

It was sometime later. Nurse Joy had tended to Dawn and Lucas's Pokémon. Now they and Barry were at the School.

_"Trainers!"_

_"Awesome!"_

_"So cool!"_ the students cried.

"Can we see your Pokémon?" one young girl asked Barry.

"Totally! Turtwig and Starly! Say hello!" Barry summoned.

"Come out Chimchar!" Lucas sent out.

"Everyone!" Dawn summoned all hers. The students were _fascinated_. All the Pokémon were having a blast playing. This was the perfect time for the Trio to take out their 'Dexes.

_"Turtwig: the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Made from soil, the shell on its back hardens when it drinks water. Most Turtwigs live near lakes."_

_"Chimchar: the Chimp Pokémon. It agilely scales sheer cliffs to live atop craggy mountains. Even water cannot extinguish the fire on its tail." _

* * *

Time passed. The students had to go home. The Trio went back to the Pokémon Center for the night.

"I heard that Route 204 is blocked off by construction, so where can we go instead?" Barry asked as he crawled into the top bunk of the bunk bed.

Dawn, already laying on top on the other bunk, took out her Dex. "Let's see…we can go east to Route 203...and that leads to Oreburgh City. And it says: _A vibrant and energetic mining town that is blessed with a precious natural resource. The Oreburgh Gym, Museum, and Coal Mine are located here._" she told.

"There's a gym! Man, I'm going to sleep now!" Barry exclaimed, hiding under his covers.

"The Museum sounds interesting..." Lucas mumbled, then dozed off.

Dawn smiled at both boys, then went into another dreamless sleep…

* * *

**Journey: Day 2**

When Dawn awoke, she saw that Barry and Lucas were gone.

She sighed, she hated that she always over-slept. She quickly got up and got ready.

Finally, she was on Route 203. She grinned as she saw passerby trainers. She was so ready to battle.

Later after, she arrived at what her Dex called the _Oreburgh Gate._

It was like a small tunnel-cave. So she decided to sprint right through it. After all of that, from the time she left, it was now the afternoon as she arrived at Oreburgh City. It was like a mining industry.

Dawn made her way to the Pokémon Center. She sighed in relief as she found it. As Nurse Joy took her Pokémon, she decided to pass time by checking out the gym.

* * *

The Oreburgh Gym looked like a mini-_mountain_. Dawn stared in awe at it for a moment. Then she went in. She slowly made her way to the rock-like battlefield.

There she saw Barry, yelling. Like usual. She also saw Paul, which shocked her. She saw another guy, his back facing Dawn. He was trying to calm Barry. She assumed he was the gym leader, since he was the tallest one.

She made her way over. "Liar! I was here first!" Barry said loudly.

"I stepped inside first. Therefore, _I_ was first." Paul said calmly.

"Well Roark, saw me first, so I get to battle first!" Barry said.

The third guy turned around and saw Dawn. He had dark red hair and eyes, glasses, and he was wearing a red mining hat. "Hi there! Are you here for a challenge?" he called out to her.

Barry and Paul stopped, then looked over at her. Dawn's face went red. "Uhh, n-no not yet. My Pokémon are resting at the Pokémon Center right now." she answered.

"Dawn! It sure took you long enough!" Barry called out.

Roark went over and held out his hand.

"Dawn, is it? I'm Roark, the Oreburgh Gym Leader." he introduced.

Dawn shook his hand. She sparked an idea. "Barry! Give me your Poketch." she said. Barry looked confused, but he took it off and gave it to her. Thanks to Johanna, Dawn knew _every_ app on the Poketch. "We'll do a coin toss to decide who's first." she explained.

"I call heads!" Barry exclaimed.

"Then it's tails," Paul said quietly.

"And…flip!" Dawn pushed the Magikarp coin on the Poketch. It landed on tails.

"Okay, so Paul goes first!" Dawn announced.

"_Whaaaat_?" Barry wasn't happy. "Hmph. I'm gonna watch this battle, see if Paul's good enough." he went over to the bleachers and sat. Dawn followed.

When she sat next to him, she handed him his Poketch back. The battle was about to begin.

"Come on out Onix!" Roark summoned.

Barry and Dawn immediately flipped out their Dexes.

_"Onix: the Rock Snake Pokémon. When it travels underground, it causes rumbling and tremors. It can move at 50mph." _

"That's a big Pokemon." Barry said. Dawn nodded.

* * *

**_*Several changes from the anime battle are here. FYI.*_  
**

"Torterra! Standby for battle!" Paul summoned.

"Torterra! That's the third evolved form of Turtwig." Dawn remembered.

"Well when I get MY Torterra, mine will be better." Barry smirked.

_"Torterra: the Continent Pokémon, and the evolved form of Grotle. Groups of Torterra going in search of water have been mistaken for moving forests."_

Roark put a _oh crap_ face. "Leaf Storm," Paul started. Several hundred leaves came from the Pokémon's body.

"Go underground, Onix!" Roark countered.

Paul put on a sneaky smile. "Frenzy Plant," he said.

Roark flinched. "Iron Defense!" he cried. When Frenzy Plant came up from the ground, so did Onix. "Use Iron Tail!" Roark called. Dawn half-smiled as she thought about Pikachu and Shinx **_(yes Shinx can use it too, thank the Lake Pokemon)._**

The Iron Tail cut through the Frenzy Plant and slammed Torterra. "Wow! Talk about being a Gym Leader!" Barry exclaimed.

"Solarbeam," Paul said. Torterra started powering up the move.

"Use Stone Edge Onix!" Roark commanded. The Solarbeam shot out and collided with the Stone Edge.

There was an explosion. Onix was still up, although hurt. Rorak knew Torterra had to recover from using Solar Beam.

"Iron Tail once more, Onix!" he said.

"Torterra, return!" Paul said. Onix stopped the Iron Tail. "Chimchar, standby for battle!" Paul summoned. His little Pokemon came out.

"Whaaa? He's _crazy_!" Barry said, shocked.

"Flame Wheel!" Paul commanded.

"Iron Defense!" Roark countered. But the Flame Wheel already hit.

"Use Dig!" Paul said angrily. Chimchar went under.

"Onix!" Roark called, unsure if Onix was able to go on. As Onix turned to look at him, Chimchar came up and slammed the huge Pokemon.

"Flamethrower!" Paul cried. The powerful flames defeated Onix.

Roark went over to talk to Onix. Chimchar was jumping up and down happily. It looked up at Paul, still happy.

"You should have beaten him with your Flame Wheel. You're so weak." Paul scolded. Chimchar made his noise sadly and frowned.

"What? Why did he say that? Chimchar won!" Barry uttered. Dawn was also angry.

"Not bad. Cranidos, lets go!" Roark said. Out came the Dexes.

_"Cranidos: the Headbutt Pokémon. It lived in jungles around 100 million years ago. Its skull is as hard as iron."_

"Flame Wheel!" Paul ordered.

"Use Zen Headbutt." Roark said, grinning.

The moves collided. "Dig!" Paul called, after the collision.

Though hurt, Chimchar went under. Roark grimaced. Cranidos was still.

_The silent moment was tense._

Then Chimchar flew up and hit Cranidos. "Use Ancient Power," Roark called out.

Chimchar had no time to dodge. It was super effective! "Ugh! You're so pathetic! Use Flamethrower!" Paul was still mad.

The even more hurt Chimchar forced himself to use the move. "Zen Headbutt Cranidos!" Roark said gladly. The move went right through the Flamethrower and hit Chimchar.

The little Pokemon was defeated. "Tch. Worthless." Paul muttered, returning his Pokemon.

Barry nearly fell out of his seat. "What a jerk." he said. Dawn was frowning.

Paul won the match with Torterra beating Cranidos. Barry left before Roark gave Paul his badge.

"How about you come back in a while, and we can have our match, Dawn." Roark suggested.

"Okay," Dawn agreed, then she left for the Pokémon Center.

* * *

**I am _totally_ aware that in the anime, Barry is fond of Paul. But not in this :D**_**  
**_


	7. First Galactic Encounter

It was the evening.

Dawn was standing outside the Gym.

"Okay, so, Roark's Pokémon are Rock types, so I'll use Piplup. And I guess I have to use Pikachu too…" she said aloud with a frown.

She walked into the mountain-like gym. And arrived out on the battlefield.

"Hey, Dawn! You're just in time!" Roark greeted.

The match quickly began.

He sent out Cranidos first. "Not what I expected," Dawn muttered. "Pikachu, lets go!" she summoned.

Roark put on a shocked face. _Her Pikachu must have serious skill if she's sending it out against Cranidos _he thought to himself. "Ancientpower!" he started.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Dawn countered. Pikachu swiftly, and easily, dodged the powerful rocks of Ancientpower.

"Switch to Iron Tail!" Dawn quickly said.

Pikachu slowed a little, and then its tail glowed.

"Flamethrower!" Roark called out. Dawn almost gasped. _His Cranidos could use that move?_

And it could. The rushing flames came from the Pokémon.

"Go right through it!" Dawn said. Pikachu, Iron Tail in front of him, pushed its way right through the fire.

Roark grinned. Pikachu could not see Cranidos past the flames. "Zen Headbutt!" he ordered.

"Get away, Pikachu!" Dawn cried, having the same realization.

_Too late._

Cranidos SLAMMED Pikachu as hard as it could with Zen Headbutt. "Pikachu!" Dawn cried. The little Pokémon was sent back into the ground near Dawn.

Cranidos buffed its chest and made its cry. As Dawn was about to go over to Pikachu, he got up, and ran towards the other Pokémon. "Pikachu!" Dawn said, almost like a question.

As Pikachu was running, electricity covered its whole body. Dawn smiled. Volt Tackle. "Zen Headbutt once more!" Roark ordered.

This collision was like none other. Pikachu on the right, running with the yellow of the Volt Tackle. Cranidos on the left, running with the blue of the Zen Headbutt. They crashed head on, causing a mega explosion.

They were both still standing.

Pikachu was huffing, badly hurt. Cranidos was the same. The two Pokémon glared at each other.

Dawn and Roark were both silent.

Neither of them knew, but Barry had slipped in and was watching from behind from the very start of the match.

Pikachu nodded at Cranidos.

Cranidos nodded back.

Then they continued to stare. A few moments later, they both fell over.

Both trainers immediately went down to their Pokémon. "Pikachu, that was a very awesome Volt Tackle you did, but you didn't wait until I said to do it." Dawn scolded. Pikachu looked away. She smiled. "It's okay. You only wanted to win right? I understand." She assured.

Pikachu looked back at her, smiled, and then passed out. Dawn returned the exhausted Pokémon.

* * *

Piplup had an easy match against Onix, after it got tired of dodging Bubblebeams, it finally took some hits and was beaten.

"That's awesome you won, Dawn!" Barry suddenly exclaimed.

Everyone turned to look at him. "When did you get here?" Dawn asked.

"Right as your battle started! You were great!" he answered.

Roark went up to Dawn. "Well, you earned this. Your first Gym Badge of the Sinnoh League, the Coal Badge." He awarded her.

Dawn took the badge from him, "Thank you." She said.

"And it seems I'm battling you tomorrow?" Roark asked Barry.

He put the thumbs up. "You bet! And I'll win, too!" he exclaimed.

Roark put on a nice smile, "We'll see." He said.

* * *

Dawn and Barry were outside. "Hey, so that construction block over up north of Jubilife is gone, so after my battle tomorrow, I'll head back that way." Barry explained.

"Okay, I will too." Dawn agreed. They both made their way to the Pokémon Center.

Barry immediately went towards where his room for the night was.

Dawn gave Nurse Joy her Piplup and Pikachu, and then she was escorted to her room for the night. Dawn got ready, crawled into bed, and fell asleep.

**Journey: Day 3**

She woke up late. Again.

She rushed out to the main lobby, where Chansey gave the pokeballs to her. "Thanks Chansey! See you!" Dawn rushed. She ran as fast as she could west to the Oreburgh Gate, and sped through the cave, then continued on until she was back in Jubilife City.

When she arrived, she saw Looker. "Uh, hi Looker!" she called out.

He saw her. "Shh! I've got a lead! I heard there are members of Team Galactic north and south of the city! Will you go check the north part?" he blurted.

"Uhh, yeah, sure!" Dawn said, then ran north, Route 204 she remembered. She was heading there anyway.

* * *

When she finally got there, she saw two very unusual people, but she recognized their suits, as Looker described.

It was then she saw Lucas and Professor Rowan.

"Why don't you just come along nicely, Professor?" one Galactic member said.

"You're highly needed for Team Galactic's research." The other said.

_Research?_

Didn't Looker say that Team Galactic worked with natural energies? So why would they need a Pokémon Professor to help?

Dawn glared, maybe they really _were_ fishy. She stepped up next to Lucas. "D-Dawn?" he stuttered.

"Let's take care of these guys Lucas, like Looker wants us to!" Dawn said, taking out a pokeball.

"Right!" Lucas agreed.

The two members summoned Zubat.

"Come out, Shinx!" Dawn summoned.

"You too, Chimchar!" Lucas said.

"Poison Sting!" the members said.

"Use Spark!" Dawn called.

"Use Ember, Chimchar!" Lucas ordered. The two moves overpowered the Poison Stings. The Zubat took serious damage.

"Wing Attack!" the members said.

"Dodge!" Dawn and Lucas said in unison.

Their Pokémon did. "Now use Iron Tail!" Dawn ordered. Professor Rowan looked shocked. _Shinx can use Iron Tail? _He asked himself.

"Use Fury Swipes!" Lucas called out. With that and Iron Tail, the Zubat were defeated.

"Crap…_run_!" one member cried. They ran past the trio and into the city.

"Great job Shinx, you were awesome!" Dawn praised.

"You too, Chimchar." Lucas agreed, smiling.

"Shouldn't we go after them…?" Professor Rowan asked.

"Looker will get them." Dawn answered.

"I'm going to escort the Professor back to his lab." Lucas explained.

"Okay. Be careful." Dawn said.

Lucas nodded at her, then left, the Professor following. Dawn continued north up Route 204.

* * *

She checked her Dex map to see where she was heading. It said she was about to arrive at the Ravaged Path, she looked up and saw what looked like another small cave. She quickly ran through it.

When she was out in the open, she saw the next town…or city.

She checked her Dex.

_"Floaroma Town: A town of flower lovers, this town is always performed with the sweet scent of flowers. Located here is the Floaroma Meadow and the Pick a Peck of Flowers shop."_

When she walked into the sweet scented town, she saw a little girl who looked frantic.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dawn went over to her and asked.

The little girl looked up. "These bad people have taken my dad!" she replied, crying.

"Where did the bad people take your dad?" Dawn asked.

"T-to the Valley Windworks." The girl answered.

"Okay, what's your name?" Dawn asked again.

"I'm Krysten." The girl introduced.

"Krysten? My name is Dawn. I'm going to see if I can save your dad." Dawn announced.

"You will? Come on!" Krysten happily took her hand. She led Dawn east of town, into an area of a building with a couple large windmills surrounding it.

Dawn saw a Galactic member guarding the entrance to the building.

"Quick, hide!" Dawn rushed Krysten and they hid behind a large tree.

"Do you know that guy?" Krysten asked.

"Kinda. He's part of Team Galactic." Dawn answered.

"Oh, I've heard of them! I saw them on TV." Krysten remembered.

Dawn looked down at her. She had ocean blue eyes, like hers, and her long hair blended with the tree bark in front of her.

"My Pokémon can get that guy!" she suddenly said, summoning a Pokemon. Dawn had never seen this kind before, so she took out her Dex.

_"Skitty: the Kitten Pokémon. It cannot stop itself from chasing moving things, and it runs in a circle, chasing its own tail."_

"Skitty, huh? Cute." Dawn commented.

"Thanks, let's go fight that guy!" Krysten urged.

"No, no you stay here." Dawn told her. Before the young girl could reply, Dawn ran out towards the Galactic guy. "Hey, you! Let me inside!" she demanded.

"Huh? Get lost, kid." The guy grumbled.

Dawn sent out Pikachu.

"Ahh! I can't let you in, anyway! It's locked and I don't have the key! I'm just a _grunt_, I can only guard the door!" the guy cried.

"So, where's the key?" Dawn asked.

"Why should I tell you?" the grunt said.

Electricity flowed from Pikachu angrily.

"Okay, okay! Some other grunts at the meadow have it!" he told her.

"Thank you; come on, Pikachu!" Dawn turned and left. "Where's the meadow?" Dawn asked when she returned to Krysten.

"Go back to town, then run up, you can't miss it!" Krysten explained.

"Thanks, I'll be back!" Dawn got up and ran back to Floaroma Town.

_She was determined to save Krysten's dad!_


	8. Enter Mars and Charon!

Krysten was right. The meadow was perfectly in view as Dawn ran north up Floaroma Town.

It was a gorgeous flower-filled meadow.

She caught sight of two Galactic grunts. "You ready, Pikachu?" Dawn asked.

"Pika!" her Pokémon answered. They went up to the grunts.

"Hey! Give me the key to the Valley Windworks!" Dawn yelled. The grunts looked over.

"Yeah, right." One said. He summoned a Zubat.

"Big mistake." Dawn said slyly. Pikachu thunderbolted the Zubat.

"Try this!" the other grunt sent out a Bidoof.

"Hold on, Pikachu, come out, Starly!" Dawn summoned. Starly came out and spread his wings.

"Use Headbutt!" the other grunt called.

"Starly, use Quick Attack!" Dawn countered. The slow Bidoof took the hit.

"Use Growl!" the grunt ordered.

"Block it with Whirlwind!" Dawn cried. It worked. Pikachu cheered for Starly at this. "Wing Attack!" Dawn said next.

"Hit it with Rollout!" the grunt said. Dawn grimaced. The Rollout won.

Starly hit the ground; but it wasn't about to give up. "Wing Attack once more!" Dawn commanded.

"Use Rollout again!" the grunt ordered. Dawn grinned.

"Fly down!" she called out. Starly flew under as the Rollout went above him. Bidoof stopped the move in mid-air.

"NOW!" Dawn cried. Wing Attack hit. "Good job Starly, now finish it with Quick Attack!" she said.

Bidoof was defeated.

"Ahhh! Here!" The other grunt threw the key.

Dawn saw that it was a weak throw. Pikachu ran and jumped, smacked the key with its tail to go faster. Dawn caught it. "Thanks, Pikachu!" she said. "You did great Starly, take a rest." She praised, returning her Pokémon.

* * *

As she was running back towards the Valley Windworks, she snuck a look at Krysten, who gave her a nod.

Dawn nodded back and continued on. The grunt guarding the entrance was gone.

Dawn unlocked the door and crept in. Pikachu jumped on her shoulder. Dawn ran down the long, white wall colored hallway and took a sharp right.

It was there she saw the many Galactic grunts. "Her! That's her!" the grunt who was guarding pointed out.

Everyone glared at her. Fear grew within Dawn.

All the grunts summoned Zubat and some Golbat. Dawn was about to turn and run, but something in her changed.

"I came here to save her dad, that's what I'm gonna do-!" she declared.

_Yes… _the voice she heard from the Pokémon Center back in Sandgem Town whispered.

Maybe it was her guardian angel.

"Thunderbolt Pikachu!" she cried. Pikachu jumped off her shoulder. "Piplup use Bubblebeam!" she summoned. She decided not to send out Starly, due to his earlier battle. "And Shinx use Spark!" she sent out.

* * *

There were bolts of lightning and bubbles everywhere. The Zubat and Golbat were defeated easily.

Dawn heard more yelling beyond the grunts. She and her Pokémon pushed past them and ran into the next room.

In there, she saw three people. And old guy, who she thought was weird because he was wearing pink glasses, a younger man, who she assumed to be Krysten's dad, and she saw a pretty red haired and eyed girl.

She looked at Dawn. "So. You're the one who took the key from the grunts." She spoke.

Piplup, Pikachu and Shinx made their grunts.

"I'm Mars, one of Team Galactic's four commanders. We've been trying to create a new world, but no one seems to understand what we do." She introduced.

Dawn said nothing.

"Well. Let's battle to decide what's next. If I win, you leave. But if you win, then we, Team Galactic, will leave!" Mars exclaimed, sending out a Zubat.

"Pikachu!" Dawn called. Pikachu jumped forward.

"Use Poison Sting!" Mars ordered.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack!" Dawn countered.

"Wing Attack!" Mars called. The two moves collided. Both Pokemon flew back.

"Volt Tackle!" Dawn said.

"Get up and use Poison Sting!" Mars demanded. Zubat did. Pikachu slowed, but still did the move. After Zubat took the hit, it glew a bright white.

"No way…it's _evolving_?" Dawn said, shocked.

Mars grinned as Golbat appeared. It went and used the move Poison Fang. Pikachu was then badly hurt.

But all of a sudden Golbat was covered in electricity. "Huh?" Mars exclaimed.

"Pikachu's special ability is Static, causing the opponent to be paralyzed." The old man with pink glasses explained.

Mars put on an angry face.

"THUNDERBOLT!" Dawn screamed. Even though he was hurt, Pikachu did it. Golbat took the damage, but was not beaten. Dawn knew that Pikachu was really hurt, so she hoped this last move would count.

"Use Iron Tail!" she said.

"Dodge it." Mars said calmly. Golbat did, but Dawn grinned.

"Pikachu, use the Iron Tail to bounce off the ground!" she commanded.

Mars' eyes widened. Pikachu's tail hit the ground and he bounced up to Golbat. "VOLT TACKLE!" Dawn cried. Pikachu switched moves and Golbat was done.

When Pikachu jumped down to Dawn, he fell over. Dawn knelt down to him. "Are you mad at me, Pikachu? I pushed you too far, making you do two Volt Tackles." She whispered.

But Pikachu smiled and shook his head, but then winced in pain.

"Here, when this is over, I'll take you to the Pokémon Center." She returned him.

Mars returned Golbat. "Mars…" the pink glasses guy said worriedly.

"Shut up! I got this!" Mars snapped. Dawn glared. So he must be part of Team Galactic too. "Purugly! Take care of this _brat_!" Mars summoned.

Dawn recognized the Pokemon; it was the evolved form of Glameow.

"Go. Piplup." Dawn said solemnly. As Piplup moved forward, she returned her Shinx.

"Mars…you're going to lose." Pink glasses said.

"Shut up Charon! _For the last time!_" Mars yelled. "Use Shadow Ball!" she said next.

"Use Bu-" Dawn started but Piplup did a new move.

Whirlpool.

The huge amount of water smacked into Purugly, along with the Shadow Ball.

The water also soaked Mars. "Ahhh! You _brat_! Purugly, use Iron Tail!" she screamed.

"Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn said. But the Iron Tail won. "Piplup quick use Whirlpool!" Dawn cried next.

"Fury Swipes!" Mars countered, still dripping wet. Fury Swipes went through the whirlpool. It was then Piplup used Peck and hit Purugly.

Mars was crazy mad. She knew she was going to lose, so she returned her Purugly.

"Well I messed up! But that's alright, we got what needed done. Team Galactic will leave for now!" one of the grunts came up from behind and threw a huge white ball to the floor.

Then a bright white light came from it and blinded Dawn and Piplup.


	9. Eerie Eterna Forest

Krysten and her Skitty were still hiding behind the tree. She heard a lot of loud noises, like explosions.

It was then she saw the door to the Valley Windworks open. She watched as a lot of Team Galactic people ran out, including the Red lady who scared her earlier.

"Look, Skitty! They're leaving! Dawn must've scared them off!" she cried happily.

"Nyaa," Skitty meowed. Krysten got up and ran to the building.

When Dawn opened her eyes, she saw that everyone was gone, except for the other guy that was there.

_"Dawn! Dawn?_" she heard Krysten call. She turned around. "You scared them away!" Krysten exclaimed.

Dawn was still unable to speak.

"Dad!" Krysten ran over. They had a mini-reunion; Dawn picked up Piplup.

"Wow. You learned a new move. You're pretty awesome, Piplup." She finally said.

_"Lup!"_

"Thank you," Krysten's dad said.

Dawn nodded at him; Krysten ran over and hugged her. "You're my hero, Dawn! I'm gonna tell everyone about you!" she cried.

"Aww…thanks." Dawn said.

"It's getting dark, fast." Her dad noticed.

Now they were walking back to Floaroma Town. "Team Galactic…I always knew they were suspicious." Krysten's dad, whose name was Daniel, said angrily.

"But Dawn got them!" Krysten reminded.

"Why were they here?" Dawn asked.

"Valley Windworks collects wind energy with our windmills." Daniel explained.

"Oh…I wonder why they would need wind energy." Dawn thought aloud.

_A mystery..._

* * *

"Come and visit us soon, Dawn! Our house is over there." Krysten said, pointing.

"I will," Dawn assured.

"Thank you again," Daniel said.

Dawn nodded again, and watched them leave. She gave a sigh and continued on to the Pokémon Center.

**Journey: Day 4**

The next morning, Dawn and her Pokémon were ready to go. She went towards the direction of the Valley Windworks, but instead turned north and went across a little bridge over a river.

She grinned as she saw some trainers.

Finally, she was standing in what looked like a forest. She flipped out her 'Dex.

_"Eterna Forest: A forest enveloped in chilly air. Thick stands of trees turn the forest into a natural maze. Deep in the forest is the Old Chateau, it is falling in disrepair after being abandoned by its owner."_

"Excuse me? You wouldn't happen to be going in there, would you?" someone asked.

Dawn looked up to see an older girl, who bore green eyes, long, forest green braided hair, and a fabricated green dress.

"I am. Why?" Dawn answered.

"May I go with you? I'm afraid to go by myself, I do not want to come across that horrible Team Galactic by myself." She explained.

Dawn's expression quickly changed. "Sure, I don't mind." She said.

"Oh great! Thank you! My name's Cheryl, by the way." She introduced.

"I'm Dawn." She introduced back.

* * *

The forest was very dark, and chilly, as the Dex said.

"Are you challenging the Eterna Gym leader?" Cheryl asked.

Dawn nodded.

"Gardenia, the leader, she uses grass type Pokemon." Cheryl explained.

"Thanks for telling me." Dawn said.

It was then she saw it. A red Pokemon.

Hiding.

"What was that…?" Dawn asked. It came into view.

"I believe…that is a Vulpix." Cheryl explained.

Out came the Dex.

_"Vulpix: the Fox Pokémon. It controls balls of fire. As it grows, its six tails split from their tips to make more tails."_

Dawn read the statistics of this Vulpix. "Fire types…come out Starly!" she summoned.

The Vulpix used Flamethrower. "Dodge it then use Quick Attack!" Dawn said fast. But Vulpix then used a move she had never seen before.

It hit. "Starly!" Dawn called out. Starly spread out its wings, still able to fight.

"That was Dark Pulse," Cheryl explained, shock in her voice.

Dawn grunted. "Wing Attack!" she said.

Vulpix took the hit. "Nice! Now try your Quick Attack!" she praised. Vulpix also took that, and then it used Flamethrower. Starly dodged. "Good! Now use Quick Attack once more!" Dawn ordered.

She grinned as Vulpix dodged. "Shinx! Come out and use Spark!" She summoned.

Her plan was a success as the distracted Vulpix got blasted by Spark. Dawn then threw out a Pokeball.

After Vulpix was captured, Dawn sent it back out. She knelt down.

"Hi Vulpix. I'm Dawn." She introduced.

Silence.

But then to her surprise, Vulpix made its noise, moved up to her and licked her hand.

Dawn took out her Dex. Vulpix was a girl; and she knew the moves Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Quick Attack, and Will-o-Wisp. After talking some more, she returned Vulpix, Shinx, and Starly.

"Nicely done, Dawn." Cheryl praised. Her Pokémon Chansey cheered in agreement.

"Thanks." Dawn said.

* * *

They made their way through the thick, dark forest. About an hour or so later, they came across a deranged mansion surrounded by trees.

"What's that?" Dawn asked.

"That's the Old Chateau, as your Pokedex read." Cheryl answered.

Dawn stared. The mansion looked really run down. "What happened?" Dawn wondered.

"The place was abandoned many, many years ago. But a few years ago, a family came, and started to fix it up so they could live here." Cheryl explained.

"What happened to the family?" Dawn kept asking.

"I'm not sure, it was quite a long time ago when it ha-" Cheryl couldn't finish. For Dawn began walking towards the mansion.

"Dawn?" Cheryl called out.

Dawn had felt a familiar sense, like she'd been here before.

She walked up the steps. She heard Cheryl coming.

Dawn put her right hand on the doorknob. When she did, she felt dizzy. "Oh no, not this." She whimpered.

She stepped back, and fainted.

* * *

**Another dizzy spell she's gunna have. What do you think she'll see? Read chapter 10 :)**_**  
**_


	10. Rotom

_Dawn was running around in her room, playing with her Pokémon friend Rotom. _

_Rotom was orange, with cool blue electricity flowing around him. But Dawn was still too little to know how dangerous he could be._

_ Rotom wouldn't come out if Mommy and Daddy were around. Rotom didn't like anyone but Dawn, but she was okay with that. _

_Mommy was at the market in Eterna City, and Daddy was downstairs. _

_So she can play with Rotom! _

_Rotom was so happy that he accidentally released some electricity and it hit the TV. _

_The TV sparked, and it caught on fire. It spread to the walls, and soon the entire room. _

_Dawn was screaming, "Fire! Help me!"  
_

_Rotom tried putting the fire out by using Discharge, but it only made the fire worse. _

_By then, Dawn had inhaled too much smoke that she nearly fainted. She fell flat to the floor._

_She heard Daddy calling her. _

_He ran into her room and scooped her up. She couldn't see his face, but she knew it was him. As he carried her out, she saw another guy run in with a huge Pokémon. _

_"Use Hydro Pump, Blastoise!" the guy ordered._

_ Dawn then saw Rotom at the back of the room. She saw the water from the Hydro Pump hit him, then he smacked into the TV and the TV exploded._

_"ROOOOOOTOOOOMMM!" Dawn screamed while she was being taken away farther and farther from her friend…_

* * *

Dawn woke up screaming Rotom's name. Cheryl moved back, shocked.

"There…there was a _fire_." Dawn realized.

"Oh yes, I remember... wait how do you know that?" Cheryl asked.

"I was there, me and my parents were the ones who lived here, I remember," Dawn started. "We moved here for my fourth birthday, but after the fire we moved back to Twinleaf Town." She finished.

She tried picturing her dad as he carried her away.

Why couldn't she see his face?

"Oh…I heard only the back part of the mansion was burnt." Cheryl said. Dawn stood up.

"Rotom may still be here; I have to see!" she dashed off inside the building.

Cheryl immediately followed.

* * *

Dawn knew exactly where to go. She ran up the left set of stairs and past the door that led to all the rooms. She remembered that her room was the second to last on the left. She noticed that the door was a little burnt. She turned the door knob and walked in.

Most of the room was dead. Her bed was burnt, her dresser, her toy box, and her TV, which was mostly gone.

"Rotom? Rotom? Are you here?" she called out. "It's me, Dawn! Do you remember?" she tried again.

No response.

Maybe…when Rotom slammed into the TV…when it blew up…maybe…

No.

She refused to believe it.

She had tears in her eyes. "Rotom! I'm sorry! Please come out!" she tried once more.

Cheryl finally stepped up. It was then Rotom appeared. He made his noise and floated over to Dawn.

"Rotom…you've been here all this time?" she asked.

The small Pokémon gave a nod.

With a sad smile, she gave him a hug, not caring if she'd get an electric shock.

Cheryl was smiling. "So it's true, the legendary Pokémon Rotom exists." She explained.

Dawn released the hug, then took out her 'Dex.

_"Rotom: the Plasma Pokémon. Its electric-like body can enter some kinds of machines in order to make mischief."_

"Haha…oh, Rotom, I would take you with me, but I can't take you from your home. Will you still be okay staying here?" she asked.

Rotom nodded. "Okay, but soon I'll come back for you alright?" Dawn explained.

Rotom happily made his noise. "Come Dawn, we should go." Cheryl urged.

Dawn nodded. "Goodbye Rotom." She waved. She and Cheryl left the mansion.

Rotom watched Dawn and the other girl leave.

He wished Dawn didn't go. He wanted to play with her, like they always did before the fire.

But she said she'd come back for him, so he would wait. He floated down to his nest underneath Dawn's bed.

In it was a picture of Dawn being held by her mom. And her dad was standing next to them.

Rotom gave a smile at the younger Dawn, then softly went to sleep.

* * *

**Absolutely ADORE Rotom, so I HAD to fit him in the story! :)  
**


	11. Eterna City

They reached Eterna City. "Thank you for the escort, Dawn." Cheryl said.

"No problem!" Dawn said back. After saying goodbye, they went separate ways.

Walking into the Pokémon Center, Dawn was reading the Dex entry for Eterna City.

_"Eterna City: An old city that shows fading and almost forgotten vestiges of ancient history. Located here is the Cycle Shop, Eterna Gym, the ancient Pokémon statue, and the Galactic Eterna Building."_

Galactic building?

Sounded fishy...

But the Pokémon statue intrigued her.

_"Dawn!"_

She looked up to see Barry, "What's up?" she asked.

"Just gave my Pokémon to nurse Joy! You should too, so we can go see the statue!" he exclaimed.

Dawn grinned. "Barry you read my mind."

* * *

The statue wasn't hard to spot; it lay on a hill east of the Pokémon center. It was gold colored, and the Pokémon itself looked ferocious.

Barry tried to Dex it, but no success. "Aww..."

_"So...this is Eterna's Pokémon statue..."_

The duo looked over. "Hey look, it's that Cyrus guy again." Barry realized.

Dawn stiffened, the familiar sense returning to her.

_"Shaping our world are time and space in an intertwining spiral. Revered in Sinnoh are the Pokémon of time and space... Sinnoh's myth... its truth needs investigation..." _Cyrus spoke again.

He turned to leave, and spotted them. "Pardon me. Oh...it's you two. Still think our world is _great_?"

Barry grinned. "Sure do!" he said, and Dawn nodded.

"I see. Farewell." Cyrus took off.

"Geez," Barry frowned, "I smile at the guy and he gives me odd looks."

_"He's always been like that."_

The duo turned around to see an older girl with long blond hair and gray eyes. "Oh, pardon my rudeness, my name is Cynthia."

"Barry," he pointed at himself. "And this is Dawn." After talking some more, Barry and Cynthia had left.

Dawn returned to the Center for her Pokémon, and then aimed for the gym. Then she remembered Cheryl telling her that the leader had used Grass types.

So she ran back for the Eterna Forest for some training.

* * *

After using super potions on Vulpix, Starly, and Pikachu, Dawn returned to the gym. Inside, she was amazed at how the entire layout was like a forest itself.

_"Howdy!"_

Looking over Dawn saw a pretty woman with orange brown hair, and eyes. "Welcome! I'm Gardenia!" she introduced. "I know you, Dawn right? Cheryl told me about you! But lets see if you can use your brains against me!" she exclaimed, summoning a Tutrwig.

Thinking of Barry, Dawn sent out Vulpix.

The battle didn't last too long; Gardenia's Turtwig, Leafeon, and Roserade hardly stood a chance. As Vulpix used a final Flamethrower on Roserade, it had fainted.

"Awe man..." Gardenia said, returning her Pokemon. "Cheryl was right. You are good!"

Dawn stepped over, where Gardenia held out the Forest badge.

"You have a lot of potential Dawn! You're gonna do great!" she chimed.

"Thanks." Dawn took the badge-

And felt dizzy.

"Oh, no." she said.

"What's wrong-?" Gardenia asked.

"Oh, no! No, no!" Dawn cried, stumbling back.

_"Dawn-?"_

She had fainted.


	12. Destroy The Old Chateau!

_There was a fire._

_ There was water. _

_There was electricity bursts. _

_Dawn couldn't grasp it all. _

_Everything was all too blurry, until she could finally make out some voices:_

"_Burn this place down! It's worthless to the boss!"_

"_Stop! The fire will spread through the forest!"_

"_We do whatever our master desires."_

"_NO!"_

Dawn opened her eyes. "Are you okay?" Gardenia asked.

"The…Old Chateau! It's on fire! The Eterna forest will burn!" Dawn exclaimed. She got up and left.

"Wait!" Gardenia chased after her, Vulpix and Starly following.

* * *

"I don't understand." Dawn muttered.

"Dawn? Did you vision the forest on fire?" Gardenia asked.

"Yeah…" she mumbled.

"Hmm…I think I know what that is." Gardenia realized.

Dawn flinched. "What?" she asked.

"It's called the Dimensional Scream. Where you have past of future visions of things!" she explained. "Long ago, when it was believed that Pokémon could talk; one day, a Charmander got amnesia. It only remembered it's name, and remembered that it was really a human! And this Charmander suffered from the Dimensional Scream. I don't really remember, but I think that it had that ability because it was chosen to save the world." she finished.

Dawn listened.

A Pokémon with amnesia?

Claiming to be a human?

Chosen to save the world?

Was SHE chosen to save the world?

All these thoughts whirred in her head.

"Is there somewhere where you can read about that legend?" she asked.

"Yep, the Canalave Library." Gardenia told her.

Dawn looked back at the un-burned mansion. "ROTOM! ROTOM!" she suddenly cried out.

"Rotom? But isn't that the legendary…" Gardenia froze at the sight of the Pokémon.

He happily floated over to Dawn. "Hey Rotom," Dawn said softly. "I need you warn you about something." she started.

Rotom looked confused. "I think another fire is gonna happen here soon." she started. "If it does, don't try to put it out! Just get away from the mansion, okay?" she explained.

The little Pokemon quickly nodded. "Be safe, Rotom." Dawn advised.

* * *

Dawn and Gardenia went back to Eterna City, and went separate ways. As Dawn arrived at the Pokémon Center, she saw a familiar face.

"Looker?" she realized.

He looked at her. "You! Dawn! I saw some people of Team Galactic! I need you to investigate." he exclaimed.

"Why don't you?" Dawn asked.

"I don't have any Pokemon." he admitted.

Dawn frowned. "Fine." she agreed.

Looker led her to a rather strange building. It was tall, with a blue-green color. The huge yellow colored G was covering the door.

"I'll be back!" Dawn yelled, running inside.

"Be careful…" Looker muttered.

* * *

Dawn was some scared. She saw no one, but she heard voices… she saw the stairs.

She ran, but suddenly fell to the bright blue floor. She got up and flew upstairs.

When she reached the top she almost fell back_. _There she saw an older looking girl. She saw Dawn.

"Who are _you_?" she bellowed. She had double bun purple hair and purple eyes, both of the darker color.

_And some horrible purple lipstick_!

"Wait, I heard of you from Mars. So, you want to ruin our plans? As Jupiter, a Galactic commander, I won't let you interfere!"

Jupiter summoned a Skunktank. Dawn sent out Piplup. Before they could start, Jupiter's headset went off.

She winced, then placed a finger on the headset. "Jupiter here." she greeted.

Dawn heard a boy's voice answer.

"_The destruction of the Old Chateau has begun._" he roughly said.

Dawn gasped. Was her vision coming true?

"Roger that." Jupiter said. "Sorry to cut this short, little one." she apologized. "Use Iron Tail on the girl." she ordered.

As Skunktank went forward with the attack, Piplup wasn't fast enough to react. Dawn instead ran in front of Piplup.

When she took the hit, she fell back and _tumbled down the stairs. _But, before her flight down, a strange event happened. Instead of falling back, her body suddenly moved forward and she fell to the ground.

"Now use Fury Swipes on her Pokémon!" Jupiter called.

As Piplup also fell, Skunktank and Jupiter fled the building. Piplup jumped up and ran over to Dawn. But she couldn't move, she was in agony of the Iron Tail

Piplup tried getting her up, but she lay frozen.

_"Dawn? Dawn!"_ she heard Looker tramp up the stairs. He knelt down to her. "What happened?" he demanded.

"We have to…get to the Old Chateau!" she screeched. She reached out and grabbed hold of his arm. "That's where they're going!" she explained.

Looker helped her up; Dawn cried out in pain during this.

"Can you walk?" he asked her. Dawn shook her head. "Okay! We have to hurry!" he put an arm around her for support.

"Come on, Piplup!" Dawn called out as they made their way downstairs.

* * *

Outside, Dawn saw Cynthia. "Are you guys okay?" she asked.

"Fine. Can you walk yet?" Looker asked.

Dawn nodded and pulled away from him, grunting a little in pain. She noticed that it was very dark outside.

"We need to go to the old Chateau!" Looker explained.

"Right! Lets go!" Cynthia said.

They saw light when they neared the mansion. "It's fire!" Cynthia realized. Dawn gasped. There she saw Jupiter, Mars, and a boy, Dawn assumed was the one who talked to Jupiter.

But what really scared her was all of the fire type Pokémon that all the grunts had.

"Burn this place down! It's worthless to the boss!" Mars ordered.

All the Pokémon used Flamethrower, maybe stronger moves.

Suddenly Cheryl and Gardenia appeared. "Stop! That fire will spread through the forest!" Cheryl cried.

The boy turned to them. "We do whatever our master desires." he said calmly.

Thanks to the fire, Dawn got a good look at him. He had gorgeous blue hair curved upwards, and blue eyes.

But she didn't care.

"NO!" she then screamed. Like instinct, Piplup flung a Whirlpool at the fire typed Pokémon.

"Wailmer, come out!" Cheryl cried.

"Battle Dance, Milotic!" Cynthia summoned. "Use Hydro Pump!" they both called in unison. Piplup used Whirlpool to add to it. Eventually he got tired of using that move over and over, and nearly fell down.

But Wailmer and Milotic kept going.

"Ugh. These people are getting in the way." the boy complained.

"No worries, Saturn." Jupiter assured.

_So his name was Saturn._

Before he could reply, Jupiter spoke up again. "Skunktank, use Haze!" she ordered.

With black smoke everywhere, Dawn covered her eyes. She reached down for her Pokeballs. "Starly! Blow away all this smoke!" she cried.

After Starly flapped his wings like nuts, making everything clear, Dawn saw that Team Galactic was gone.

"The fire is still going on inside!" Cheryl cried.

"ROTOM!" Dawn screamed. "Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" she ordered.

"Hydro Pump!" Cheryl and Cynthia added. Dawn, knowing that she couldn't go in, could only pray that Rotom was safe.


	13. Not So Fateful Meeting

Thanks to Piplup, Walimer, and Milotic, the mansion was saved. Though, the whole building was seriously burnt and in even worse condition.

Piplup was wheezing, he was tired. Cynthia noticed this, and smiled. "Mioltic- use Aqua Ring on Piplup and Wailmer." she instructed. Milotic shot a blue veil each at both Pokémon. The veil covered around Piplup, turned bright white, then disappeared.

Piplup was silent. "Lup!" he finally said, jumping up and down.

"_Wailmer_," Wailmer said deeply.

"Thank you." Cheryl and Dawn said in unison.

"Your Pokémon deserved it." Cynthia told them. As she went to praise Milotic, Dawn looked back at the Old Chateau.

Starly then flew up and settled himself on her shoulder. Then Rotom appeared. _"Rotom!"_ Dawn cried.

The little Pokémon floated around happily. "Rotom? The legendary…?" Cynthia was shock-struck.

"I was amazed as well." Cheryl told her.

Dawn ignored them. "Rotom, you can't stay here anymore." she said. Rotom stopped. "This place is destroyed…and I would take you with me but, it seems you're a legendary Pokémon. We'd get a lot of attention." she explained.

Rotom's face dropped.

"So…how about you stay with my mom? Do you remember her?" she suggested.

Rotom's face lit up, remembering the picture in his nest, which was probably ashes now.

He nodded at her.

"Great! …we should probably go to the Pokémon Center now, huh?" she said then.

"I agree. It's been a long day." Gardenia agreed.

"Um…before we go, can I do something first?" Dawn looked at them.

"Sure?" they all said.

Dawn took out her Dex.

_"Wailmer: The Ball Whale Pokémon. On sunny days, it lands on beaches to bounce like a ball and play. It spouts water from its' mouth and nose."_

_"Milotic: The Tender Pokémon, and the evolved form of Feebas. When people bicker, it is said Milotic arises from the depths of lakes to becalm violent hearts."_

Cynthia broke out laughing. "You are indeed a magnificent trainer, Dawn." she praised.

* * *

At the Pokémon Center, Dawn called her mom through the TV…telephone…thing**_._**

"Dawn? You got me just in time, I was just about to go to bed." Johanna said.

"Sorry Mom, but I have a favor to ask." Dawn said.

"Sure dear, what is it?" Johanna asked. Rotom came in her view.

"This is Rotom, can you take care of him for me?" Dawn explained.

Johanna smiled. "Of course, let me go get a Pokeball." When she returned, she transferred the Pokeball over.

"Okay Rotom, you'll be safe with Mom." Dawn assured, holding it out. Rotom head butted it, then went in. After it clicked, Dawn transferred it back to Johanna.

"Johanna? I didn't know you were Dawn's mother. I should have guessed; she looks just like you!" Cynthia walked up.

"You know each other?" Dawn asked, clearly shocked.

"Yes, we may have ran into each other back in our 'rookie' trainer days." Cynthia explained.

Johanna gave a laugh.

Leaving them to talk, Dawn gave Nurse Joy her Piplup, Starly, and Vulpix. Then she went to the room she was given, and prepared for bed.

Before falling asleep, she took out her journal her mom gave her, and decided to write about the last few days events.

* * *

**Journey: Day 5**

The next morning, Dawn checked her Dex.

She could go south on route 206, along Cycling Road down to route 207, rest at Oreburgh City, then go back up 207, turn east, and make her way to the next city or town.

"Dawn! Hey, Dawn!" Gardenia called as she passed the gym.

"Huh? Oh, hi." Dawn greeted her with an awkward smile.

"You forgot to take this, 'cause your Dimensional Scream happened." she handed out the Forest Badge.

"Oh, thanks." she hesitated to take it, afraid to faint again.

"You don't have a badge case?" Gardenia realized. Dawn shook her head. "You're heading back to Oreburgh right? I'll tell Roark to give you one!" Gardenia promised.

Dawn smiled. "Thank you." she said.

* * *

She made it to Cycling Road, where she had to walk on the sides, to avoid any possible bikers.

As she started along, she heard screaming. It sounded as if…from the side of the bridge?

She ran over and saw a girl hanging on the edge for dear life. "Help Mira! She's slipping!" she cried.

Dawn immediately grabbed her free hand and pulled her up.

"Mira thanks you!" she said, breathing hard.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked. The girl nodded. She was smaller than Dawn. She had pretty long pink pony tailed hair and eyes.

"Mira's my name! What's yours?" she introduced.

"I'm Dawn." she told her.

"Mira likes that name!" she exclaimed.

Dawn looked confused. _She talks in third person?_

"Mira guesses you're going to Oreburgh City?" Mira said then.

Dawn nodded. "Mira will go with you!" she decided.

"Okay," Dawn cracked a smile.

* * *

"Do you have Pokémon?" Mira asked. Dawn frowned, but said yes. "Mira has her Kadabra, and he's awesome!" she explained.

"That's cool," Dawn couldn't help but smile; the girl was cute.

Suddenly Mira's happy expression changed. "I saw some scary people the other day."

Dawn almost didn't recognize her, due to her sounding so serious, and not talking in third person.

She then quickly thought of Team Galactic. "What kind of people?" she asked.

"It was Team Galactic. They were planning something bad; I saw them." Mira explained.

"Tell me. I have a friend who works for the international police, and I'm sure he'd like to know." Dawn almost smiled at the thought of Looker.

"Okay, I'll tell you what I remember…" Mira looked off into the distance.

* * *

_Mira was in Veilstone City when she saw them, so did her Kadabra, suddenly making his noise angrily. _

_"It's okay, Kadabra! It's Team Galactic from TV! Mira wants to go meet them!" Mira calmed him._

_ She was a big fan of them, since she loved their energy commercials. She took out a pad and pen; she'd been WAITING for this moment. _

_"Come on, Kadabra!" she said happily, running up to where they were going, inside the Galactic Veilstone building. _

_"Miss Mars! Miss Mars!" she called out._

_Of the three people who led the commercials, Mars, Saturn, and Jupiter, she liked Mars the best. _

_Mars looked over. "Huh?" she said as Mira and Kadabra went up to her. _

_"Can Mira have your autograph, Miss Mars?" Mira asked, holding out the pad and pen. _

_Mars laughed rudely. "Get lost brat."  
_

_Mira's eyes widened in shock. Before she could say please, Mars turned and walked off. Mira then looked at the ground, hurt in her little eyes._

_ She dropped her pad and pen, but right as they touched ground, someone picked them up. _

_Mira looked up to see Jupiter. _

_"Ugh, Mars. Always rude." she scoffed. _

_Saturn walked over. "Mars has **fans**…? I'm shocked." was all he said. _

_"Not anymore. Hmph." Mira glared over towards the building. _

"_I can get her back out here to apologize, if you want." Jupiter offered, looking at Mira. _

_"No thanks, but can Mira have YOUR autographs, Miss Jupiter and Mr. Saturn?" she suggested. _

_Jupiter smiled slyly. "Fans of us too? Well well..." she said, opening the pad. "What's your name?" she asked. _

_"Mira! M-I-R-A." Mira told her. _

_Jupiter wrote on the pad, then handed it to Saturn. "Huh? Me?" he realized._

_ Jupiter glared. "She said you too." she told him. _

_"Ohh…" Saturn was shocked, then taking the pad. _

_After writing something down, then handed it back to Mira. "Thank you so much!" she said. They both smiled at her, then left. _"_Wow…they're sooo cool! Huh Kadabra?" she sighed. _

_"Kadabra!" he said angrily, moving towards the building. _

_Confused, Mira followed._

* * *

"_What do you mean, reassigned?" Mars demanded. _

_Mira and Kadabra were hiding nearby, listening. _

_"Master Cyrus wants us in Eterna Forest. There's a building or something he wants us to get rid of." Saturn explained. _

_"But he doesn't like violence." Jupiter reminded. _

_"Ugh, so lets just lie to him about how were gonna burn this place he wants gone." Mars suggested hastily. _

_"Yes…then we can continue our research on the Veilstone City meteorites." a guy with pink glasses suddenly said._

_ "Fine." Jupiter said unhappily._

_ Saturn said nothing. _

_They were gonna burn something down?_

_And do something with the meteorites? _

_Mira was confused... _

_"Teleport us out of here!" she whispered to her Pokemon. Kadarbra nodded, then took them out of the building._

* * *

**I was up past midnight when I decided Mira for a Team Galactic fan. Just FYI, I _cannot_ STAND Mars. Sooo crappy in the anime!(she's OK in the games though) And though I like Jupiter, totally hate her lipstick!  
**


	14. Mt Coronet

"So…they had planned to burn the Old Chateau, because their leader said so?" Dawn repeated.

Mira nodded.

"Did you get their leader's name?" Dawn asked then.

Mira tensed, staring at her hard. "No…I can't remember." she said sadly.

"It's fine. Now I know that they're planning something with meteorites, in what city?" Dawn questioned.

"Veilstone," Mira confirmed.

"Veilstone...okay. Come on, we're almost back to Oreburgh." Dawn pointed out.

They finally reached the rock city or Oreburgh. "Where are you going now?" Dawn asked.

"To the Pokemon Center, to rest Mira's Kadabra." she was back in her cheery, third person self.

"Oh, okay. Guess I'll see you around then?" Dawn said.

Suddenly Mira wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you." she whispered.

* * *

The gym was closed. Dawn didn't know where to find Roark.

She thought of the museum and mine; she forgot to see those places when she was first here. She turned around and trudged towards the Oreburgh Museum. It was grand on the inside, neat fossils and statues everywhere. Dawn was amazed at every single one.

About half an hour later, her eyes moved to the door when she saw some miners run in. "There's been an accident in the mines!" one announced- sounding horrified.

Dawn gasped. Her heart thumped; was Roark hurt? As if like a strange wave overcame her, she plodded out of the museum. She ran downhill towards the mine, her heart thumped harder; she saw several miners in a panic.

She didn't see Roark. _Dawn…_ she heard that faraway voice again.

Her eyes were drawn past the miners. Was Roark over there?

_Go…_ the voice ordered.

Dawn moved her feet, ignoring all the miners' cries as she passed them.

_Careful…_ she heard, but before she could realize the warning, the ground beneath her gave way.

Another strange force overcame her as she safely landed on her back; she wasn't injured. She lay immobilized for a moment, then got up. "It's dark." she mumbled.

It was then a bright light shined her.

"Well, what a coincidence. I get word from Gardenia to get a badge case for you, and then you fall in the same place I did."

Roark lowered the beam power of the flashlight attached onto his helmet. "What is this place?" Dawn asked, moving over to him.

"Take a whiff. What do you smell?" he asked back.

Dawn inhaled the underground air around her. "Water…like a lake?" she guessed.

"You got it, come on. I'll show you." Roark confrimed, walking the other way.

* * *

"Whoa…" Dawn was amazed; the underground lake was beautiful.

It was then she summoned her Piplup. "Check out the water, Piplup!" she suggested.

"Lup!" he happily jumped in the lake, swimming around.

"Do you see that path across the water?" Roark pointed over.

She looked to see what appeared to be a tunnel. "Yeah."

"Mt. Coronet is in that direction, do you think that path leads to it?" Roark theorized.

Dawn blinked. "Maybe, but sometimes it's better to leave some things a mystery." she explained.

Roark nodded. "You're right."

Dawn called for Piplup to come back, then they all returned to where Dawn fell. Roark summoned his Onix, to lift them back above ground. "How will you get that hole covered?" Dawn asked.

Roark grinned. "Don't worry," he assured. Then he handed her a badge case. "Here you go."

Dawn took it, then placed in her Coal and Forest badges. "Thank you." she said.

"Lup!" Piplup squealed.

"You're very welcome." Roark grinned.

* * *

Dawn, carrying Piplup, went back up north, then turned east along route 207, which led to a part of Mt. Coronet.

"I think the path here takes us to the next city." she explained.

"Lup…"

Mt. Coronet was dark and scary. Dawn was lucky that the tunnel had a few lights.

It was then she saw _him. _She squeezed her grip on Piplup when she saw Cyrus.

He was facing towards the direction that went deeper into the mountain. Once more, that familiar sense came to her. "Hello," she greeted.

Cyrus flinched, then turned to her. "You again." he realized, blinking.

"Lup!" Piplup gave a friendly wave.

"Um, what are you doing?" Dawn dared ask.

Narrowing his eyes, he turned back to his original position. "Mt. Coronet…" he started. "…it is said it created Sinnoh. When only time and space existed." he lectured.

Dawn said nothing.

Cyrus turned back to her, then took a few steps towards her. Dawn's eyes widened, possible fear growing. "Lup…" Piplup said, looking up at the tall man.

Cyrus folded his arms and gave a cocky smile.

Dawn was freaking _out_ on the inside. The familiar sense was so bad it hurt. But she calmed down when he spoke. He looked around.

"Just try to imagine the BEGINNING of the world," he said in a different, chippy voice.

"The beginning of the world?" Dawn restated.

"Yes, a time of no war. As a Pokemon trainer, you should know the difference between Pokemon battles and war." Cyrus was sounding like a teacher.

Dawn gulped. "I do." she whispered. Pokemon battles were only for fun. War was a fight to the death.

Before their scary-awkward conversation could continue, some people suddenly appeared. "You! You're the one who interfered with our plans in Eterna City!" it was some Galactic grunts.

Dawn glared. "I stopped you because that was wrong! Your actions need to stop!" she yelled at them.

"Like we'd listen to a kid like you!" a grunt said, while summoning a Floatzel.

Dawn had never seen this Pokémon before. Piplup jumped from Dawn's arms and used Peck.

"Water Gun!" the grunt ordered.

"Spin and dodge!" Dawn countered. With the power of Peck, Piplup evaded Water Gun.

"Electivire! Use Thunderpunch!' another grunt summoned. Piplup couldn't stop as the big Pokemon with big electrified arms slammed him with the super-effective move.

"_PIPLUP!"_ Dawn screamed painfully.

The grunts laughed.

Meanwhile, Cyrus _snapped._

Why were his _lowly_ grunts attacking this _child_? He remembered they said she stopped their plans in Eterna City.

She stopped them from be-ridding the old mansion? Even if, he did not like that they were attacking her.

He hated, _despised_ violence.

But when that child called out her Pokémon's name as it was struck…

He was about to send out his own Pokémon, but Dawn beat him to it. "Vulpix! Use Dark Pulse!" she summoned.

"Use Thunder!" a grunt commanded.

Vulpix was fried, falling down on her left side. "Vulpix!" Dawn ran down to her. "What do you creeps _want_?" she demanded.

Before she got an answer, another voice from behind called out.

_"Give back my Electivire!"_

Everyone turned to see a boy with spiky brown hair and black eyes. He had an Umbreon with him. "Forget this!" a grunt cried, pulling out a detonator. There were two round buttons; he pushed the bottom one.

The Electivire's eyes blinked.

"Let's get outta here!" the three grunts ran in the direction that Dawn came from.

Cyrus stepped in front her, then made his way after the grunts. He was sure to give them a scolding when he caught up with them.

* * *

"I'm so sorry guys. I'll get you to the Pokémon Center as fast I can." Dawn moaned, returning them.

"Are you alright?" the spiky haired boy asked.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, so these are your Pokémon?" she looked at Electivire and Umbreon.

"Yep," the boy smiled.

Out came the Dex.

_"Umbreon: the Moonlight Pokémon, and the evolved form of Eevee. When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on it's body begin to faintly glow, gaining a mysterious power."_

_"Electivire: the Thunderbolt Pokémon, and the evolved form of Electabuzz. Heedless of enemy attacks, it closes in, shoves its tails onto the foe, and looses high voltage."_

"I'm Gary," the boy introduced.

Dawn's eyes widened. "As in Gary Oak?" she asked.

Gary nodded. Dawn slightly gasped. This was Gary, grandson of the famous Professor Oak! "Nice to meet you! I'm Dawn." she squealed, shaking his head.

...

Finally, Dawn exited Mt. Coronet.

She saw the next town, or city. She took out the Dex again.

_"Hearthome City: This friendly city started as a place where people and Pokémon gathered, then grew into a center of commerce. Located here is Amity Square, the Hearthome Contest Hall, the Hearthome gym, the battle tournament stadium, and the Pokémon Fan Club."_

Dawn groaned, she knew about the contest hall a little too much thanks to her mom. Putting her Dex away, she plodded onwards into the city.

* * *

**Woot for Gary Oak! So, Hearthome City? Expect some surprises…maybe?**


	15. Hearthome City

**So I just beat **Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia **and it rocked! Except the ending. Darkrai was a right pain.  
**

* * *

Dawn almost fell back when the Buneary smacked into her. "Ow, hey there little Buneary." she laughed, taking out her Dex.

_"Buneary: the Rabbit Pokémon. Buneary's ears are always rolled up. They can forcefully be extended to shatter even a large boulder."_

"Buneary!" a voice called. Dawn looked over to see a young girl with short black hair and hazel eyes. "Return!" the red light beamed from her Pokeball. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized.

"Oh, no it's okay!" Dawn assured.

"…you're a trainer? You should check out the contest hall!" the girl suggested then.

Dawn wanted to frown, but didn't. "Sure, where's it at?" she asked.

"This way!" the little girl turned and ran.

Dawn was in awe when she entered the large hall. She saw posters along the far side of the walls, containing pictures of Coordinators and their Pokémon.

"Oh! _Johanna!_" someone called out. Dawn saw a tall and beautiful woman run up. She had four-bunned purple hair, eyes, and a glittery purple dress.

"Um…Johanna is my mom's name." Dawn said to her.

"Ohh? Then you are her daughter, Dawn?" the lady guessed. Dawn nodded. "Ohh! You look just like her!" she gushed. "I am Fantina, leader of the Hearthome Gym, and the number number-one Coordinator!" she introduced.

Dawn went wide-eyed. "Gym leader? Can we have a battle?" she asked.

"You can, only if you have met the requirements." Fantina answered.

"Requirements?" Dawn repeated.

"Yes. May I see your badges?" Fantina asked.

"Oh…sure," Dawn popped open her badge case.

"Ohhh…my, you have beaten Roark and Gardenia! But...my badge goes here." Fantina pointed at the fourth slot. "You must beat Maylene to challenge me." she explained.

"Maylene? Where is she?" Dawn asked, slightly frowning.

"In Veilstone City," Fantina said.

* * *

Disappointed that she couldn't battle Fantina, Dawn made her way to the Pokémon Center.

But before actually going there, she was stopped by a lady. She was fairly skinny, with blond hair in a high-ponytail, and blue eyes.

"Hello! You're a Pokemon trainer?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah?" Dawn answered.

Starly, who was relaxed on her shoulder's gave a chirp to greet the lady. "Hmm…good enough. My name is Bebe, I would like for you to have this." the woman handed her a Pokeball.

"What is it?" Dawn asked, very confused.

"Please take care of it." Bebe said sincerely, before walking off briskly.

"Starr?" Starly chirped.

"I have no idea. Well…come on out!" she summoned the Pokémon. "Cute!" she gushed, taking Dex back out.

_"Eevee: the Evolution Pokémon. A rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms."_

"Eevee…you have a lot of evolutions. Something that needs research on…oh I know!" Dawn decided.

"Eee?" the little Pokémon asked.

Dawn scooped it up. "The next time I see him, I have the perfect trainer for you!" she explained.

"Eeveeee!" it said happily, nestling up against Dawn's chest.

* * *

Like fate, she saw Lucas in the Pokemon Center. "Lucas!" she called out. Then she saw Barry. "Hi Barry!" she greeted.

"Hey Dawn," they said in unison.

Dawn held out Eevee. "This is for you, Lucas." she announced.

Lucas blinked. "What?" he asked.

"Eeee!" the Pokemon squealed.

"Really? For me?" he didn't believe it. Eevee jumped out of Dawn's arms and landed in Lucas's.

"I know that Eevee have like seven different evolutions, and I figured that you might like to research on it." she explained, handing him Eevee's Pokeball.

"Oh, thank you so much, Dawn!" he exclaimed, sounding happy as a little boy opening birthday presents.

"It sucks that we can't battle Fantina." Barry totally butted in.

"Yeah…guys? Can I talk to you about something?" Dawn's expression changed.

The boys went _mojo_-serious. "What's wrong?" Barry asked.

* * *

Dawn gave all her Pokémon to Nurse Joy, then sat at a table with the boys (food was brought to them).

"Did something happen?" Lucas asked.

"Was it that Cyrus guy again?" Barry guessed.

Dawn fearfully nodded, then told them about what happened in Mt. Coronet.

"I know how you feel, I think I've seen him before too." Barry admitted.

"Really?" Dawn was surprised.

"I think we should ask your mom." Barry suggested.

Lucas nodded in agreement. Soon the trio went over to the computer-tellies and called Johanna.

"Hello dear, and hello to you Barry. Who's this?" Johanna said in a deep voice.

"He's Lucas, he helps Professor Rowan! Listen Mom, we needed to ask you something." Dawn explained.

"Okay, what is it?" Johanna asked, titling her head a little.

"Do you know anyone named Cyrus?" Barry asked.

"Cyrus?" Johanna repeated. The trio nodded. "Hmmm…I don't believe I do. Why?" she answered.

"Well, Barry and I keep seeing this guy with that name, and we feel like we know him." Dawn explained.

Johanna narrowed her eyes, continuing along in her lie to them. "What does he look like?" she asked, needing to be sure of something.

"Like…he's tall, spiky blue hair, small blue eyes you know?" Barry described.

"Huh. Maybe you've seen him on TV?" Johanna suggested.

"Maybe…thanks, Mom." Dawn was disappointed.

...

Johanna immediately called Toni.

_"Hey Jo!"_ she greeted gleefully.

"Toni. They've seen him." Johanna announced, sounding dead serious.

_"Huh?"_ Toni asked.

"Dawn and Barry have seen _him, _but they don't yet remember." she explained.

_"Oh my-"_ Toni moaned._ "I'll be right over."_ she hung up.

Johanna put the phone down, then sat down, her back leaning against the wall. And she began to cry.

Just five days after she let Dawn leave, _he _finds her!

Glameow, Umbreon, and Rotom made their way over to see what was wrong.

...

"Hey guys. Hearthome City is having their yearly Pokémon battle tournament." Lucas announced.

"Like regular battles?" Barry liked the idea.

"No, it's double battles, and you work with a partner." Lucas explained.

"Oh great." Barry muttered, slamming his head down on the table.

"That sounds fun, my Pokemon need an experience like that." Dawn said happily.

Barry looked up and shot a jealous glare at Lucas.

"I can register you all here at the center." Nurse Joy came up and told them.

"Really?" Lucas asked.

She nodded, "Right this way." she went behind the main counter and activated the computer.

She added in all their names, and was surprised to see that Professor Rowan registered them as new trainers; which was quite an honor. She explained to them that they could enter three Pokemon.

Right away, Dawn wanted to enter Pikachu and Piplup; but decided not. So she entered Starly, Shinx, and Vulpix, for good training.

Barry entered his Turtwig, Starly and Buizel. And Lucas enrolled his Monferno, Abra, and Ralts.

"All registered." Joy announced, then moments later she gave them all their Pokémon back, fully rested.

The trio then went outside. "Dawn! I have this special training we can do with our Starly!" Barry exclaimed.

"Sure," she agreed smiling.

Barry looked over to Lucas and gave him a _haha I win_ glare.

Ignoring it, Lucas spoke up. "I have an idea." he said.

"There's a place up ahead called Amity Square, we can let all of our Pokemon out and relax while you do your training." he explained.

"The tournament is the day after tomorrow right?" Dawn asked. Lucas nodded.

Dawn looked at Barry. "It's sunset, we can do our training tomorrow." she assured.

"Aww…" he whined.

"Excuse me!" someone called out. It was Bebe.

"Hey…" Dawn said, frowning.

"Did you hear? The Adamant and Lustrous orbs have been brought here for viewing!" she exclaimed.

Lucas spit out his orange drink. _"What?"_ he almost screamed.

"Yes, come on!" she ran off ahead, the trio following from behind.

She led them to the contest hall. But the crowd was moved out into the arena; the bleachers were put up so there was tons more room.

"Uh, Lucas? _Explain _please." Barry begged.

"The orbs. Adamant and Lustrous, they're used to control _Dialga and Palkia_!" Lucas exclaimed in a gushy voice.

"Control _what_?" Barry asked.

Lucas blinked. "The legendary Pokemon: Dialga, the ruler of _time_. And Palkia, the ruler of _space_." he explained thoroughly.

Barry nodded. "Oh." was all he said.

"Barry. Don't make any sudden movements." Dawn warned with a whisper.

"Huh?" he asked.

She pointed him forward. "Oh, _joy_." he muttered.

It was Cyrus.


	16. Stolen!

"Cyrus." Dawn said. Barry made an _eep!_ face.

The tall man turned around. "You again. Are you alright?" he asked.

Dawn nodded. "Uh, thank you. For chasing off the Galactic people." she thanked sincerely.

Cyrus gave a cocky smile; Barry gave him a death glare. Before anyone spoke, they heard Lucas: "Ohhh _woow_!" he was adoring over the orbs.

As Dawn went up to see, she bumped into Cyrus. "Oh, sorry." she apologized.

And then she felt dizzy. She stopped short. "No, no, no!" she cried.

"Dawn?" Barry went up to her.

"It's happening aga-" she blacked out, much to her un-amusement.

_She was still in the contest hall arena, smoke indolently straying everywhere. _

"_We are taking the orbs now."_

"_No!"_

"_I won't let you!"_

"_Wait!"_

"_I wouldn't go."_

"_LUCAS!"_

Dawn gasped and flipped upwards. "Dawn? Was this what you said about your visions?" Barry assumed, staring hard at her.

"They're here…" Dawn choked

"What? Who?" Barry asked.

An explosion shook the room. People screamed.

"What the?" Barry stood up with Dawn. The both of them looked over, it was Team Galactic; entering from the roof.

"Skunktank, use Fury Swipes!" Jupiter flung out her Pokeball.

"You too, Purugly!" Mars added.

Saturn summoned a Toxicroak. "Use Dark Pulse." he said calmly.

It was headed straight for Barry and Dawn. "No!" Barry pushed Dawn forward, then took the hit, getting knocked backwards.

"Barry!" Dawn screamed.

"We are taking the orbs now." Saturn announced.

"No!" Bebe suddenly said.

"I won't let you!" Lucas declared, charging towards him.

"Wait!" Dawn ran forward to stop him, but stopped short when Cyrus held out his arm in front of her.

"I wouldn't go," he advised.

Dawn shrieked, "LUCAS!" she then had an idea. "Pikachu! Piplup! Help out Lucas!" she slammed her Pokeballs forward. Then she waited next to Cyrus, joined by Barry, painfully holding his injured hip.

"Monferno, please use Flamethrower!" Lucas summoned.

Pikachu was running towards Toxicroak with Volt Tackle. Saturn looked at his Pokémon.

"Stop it, _now_." he ordered. The big Pokémon then readied Poison Jab.

"Purugly, use Shadow Ball!" Mars ordered. The move pressed against Monferno's Flamethrower, creating an explosion.

But that didn't distract Pikachu and Toxicroak; the Poison Jab won, but Dawn did not see, thanks to the explosion. Piplup used Bubblebeam on Toxicroak when the smoke faded.

Mars then had the orbs. "NO!" Lucas cried desperately.

"Nobody move or I drop them!" Mars screeched.

Everyone froze.

The red-head smirked, but it faded when she saw Pikachu. She had no time to react as the Pokémon smacked her right cheek with Iron Tail, making her cry out and drop the orbs.

Pikachu grabbed the Adamant orb, and Lucas lounged for the Lustrous orb. But then Pikachu, in pain of the Poison Jab, placed the orb down.

_Big mistake. _

Saturn walked up and gently picked it up. "Well, better to have one then none." he decided. A Galactic grunt then ran up and slammed a familiar white orb-ball, creating a flash.

When it was gone, so was Team Galactic.

* * *

Dawn saw her fainted Pikachu. She screeched his name then plodded over to him. As she picked him up, she saw that Piplup and Monferno had also fainted. She grabbed her Piplup, and returned her Pokémon.

Lucas handed the Lustrous orb to an officer, then made his way to his hurt Pokémon.

_"Team Galactic,"_ Dawn then muttered. She turned around. "Team Galactic! You won't get away with this!" she announced.

"We gotta get the Adamant orb back!" Lucas added.

"Yeah!" Barry agreed, but then groaned in pain.

"Are you alright, Barry?" Lucas then asked.

Cyrus watched the whole scene.

_"You won't get away with this!_" he saw Dawn assure.

As much as he liked the kid, he could _not_ let her ruin his plans anymore.

_"Are you alright Barry?"_ he remembered his name. Lucas.

Barry? Why did that sound so familiar…?

Cyrus shook the thought. It was a common name, of course.

Or was it?

* * *

The trio was back at the Pokémon Center.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Lucas asked, worrisome.

"Course I will! Quit worrying." Barry reassured.

Dawn grinned. "Barry's always been a hard-head." she reminded.

Barry returned the smile, orange eyes gleaming. "That's right." he agreed.

...

In her room-for-the-night, Dawn was scribbling away at her journal, writing about the days events.

Starly seated himself on the edge of her chair- Vulpix and Shinx relaxed on the bed, while Nurse Joy was caring for Piplup and Pikachu.

All of a sudden there were quick knocks on her door, making Dawn jump up. "Starly," she whispered.

Starly flew up and nestled on her left shoulder. When Dawn opened the door she almost fell back.

"…Mom? …what are you doing here?"

* * *

**Oh snaps! Cyrus seems to be remembering some things piece by piece, wondering why he likes Dawn so much, and why Barry seems familiar…and Mars is gonna have herself a sick scar on her cheek ;D  
**


	17. Could It Be?

**I know NONE of you want to read like ten Pokedex entries all at once, so I'll just list off everyone's teams for this chapter!  
**

**Dawn - Piplup, Pikachu, Starly, Shinx, Vulpix**

**Barry - Turtwig, Starly, Buizel, Munchlax, Dratini**

**Lucas - Monferno, Abra, Ralts, Mareep, Eevee**

* * *

"…Mom? …what are you doing here?"

"Well, you and Barry said you were here in Hearthome City, and I knew about the tournament, so I wanted to come watch you." Johanna explained.

"But...what about Rotom?" Dawn reminded.

"He's with Toni." Johanna answered.

"Oh…" Dawn mumbled.

"Starlyyy!" Starly greeted.

Johanna smiled. "Hello." she greeted to him.

"Well…I was just about to go sleep; find you tomorrow?" Dawn suggested.

Johanna nodded. "Sure dear."

Dawn crawled back up into bed. "Great..." she mumbled, pulling the covers over her. "This tournament was supposed to be fun…" she said unhappily before finally drifting off.

* * *

**Journey: Day 6**

_"Dawwwn! Wake up!"_

She opened her eyes to see Barry staring down at her. "Ahh! Get off!" she jumped down.

Barry blinked.

"Don't do that!" Dawn scolded.

"What? It's not any different then all the sleepovers we had." he reminded.

"We were little kids back then! It IS different now!" Dawn screeched.

Barry paused. "How's it different?" he asked.

Dawn blushed. "Nevermind." she said. "Get down."

As Barry jumped down, Dawn went up and hugged him. "Thanks for waking me up. I know I usually sleep in late." she thanked.

_"Anything for you," _Barry whispered.

Dawn stopped, "What?" she asked.

Barry grinned. "You're welcome." he said. Dawn broke the hug.

"Oh, now get out so I can dress!" she gave him a playful shove.

* * *

After she'd gotten Piplup and Pikachu from Joy, she and Barry left the Pokémon Center. They paced north to Amity Square.

"Johanna's here? Wow." Barry said, stunned. Dawn frowned. Barry saw, and changed the subject. "Lucas is already waiting." he said.

When they went in past the small lobbies, Barry released his Pokémon, as did Dawn.

"Wow! You guys have been busy, huh?" Lucas commented.

...

"So what's this Starly training you want to do?" Dawn asked.

"It'll teach them the tough move Aerial Ace," Barry said, "And look, we have mutual typed Pokémon…" he started.

Lucas caught on. "So we can do multiple trainings?" he asked.

"Guess we have work to do!" Dawn announced.

The boys grinned.

...

The day rolled on, the Starly's did their training, acquiring the new move. Vulpix and Monferno toughened up their fire-type abilities. Pikachu, Shinx, and Mareep were a great trio. And all the other Pokemon did an amazing job with working together.

When it was close to sunset, Lucas set out food for all the Pokémon, then he laid out sandwiches he made.

After eating, Lucas offered to take their straps with their Pokeballs back to Nurse Joy, so she can rest their hard workers for tomorrow.

Agreeing to this, Lucas was off.

* * *

It was night now, Barry and Dawn were sitting side by side, looking up at the sky.

"The stars are pretty." Dawn noted.

"Yeah, they are." Barry agreed.

Dawn looked down and looked at him, and he looked back. "Thanks Barry." she said.

He blinked. "For what?" he asked.

"Everything. The training today, the whole Cyrus deal…" she looked back up. "And just for being here." she explained.

Barry smiled wide. "No problem!" he assured.

When Lucas returned, the trio eventually made their way back to the Center for the night.

Before they went to their separate rooms. "Dawn?" Barry called out.

"Yeah?" she said back, hand on the doorknob.

"Uh…I…forget it. Goodnight." he stuttered, dashing into his room.

Dawn blinked, then said, "Okay, goodnight?" then closed her door.

Barry slapped himself. "What's the matter with you?" he demanded himself. "Why can't you tell Dawn that you freaking _love _her?"

* * *

**Whoa Barry! I could tell that he liked her... question is, will he have the guts to ever tell her? Reviews much appreciated!**


	18. Hearthome Tournament, Part 1

**If I get any OC's wrong in any way, my apologies! I made minor changes to some of you's Pokemon - most of you picked super-tough ones :O  
**

* * *

**Journey: Day 7**

It was time. Dawn was waiting in the tournament hallway with bunches of other trainers.

All of the trainers would receive a number, and on the large monitor screen ahead your number would be randomized with another, and your partner was whoever had the number next to yours.

"Maybe we'll be partners?" Barry said excitedly.

Dawn had to smile. "Maybe." she agreed.

Joy came and handed her a sign with the number 16 on it. Then the monitor on the wall ahead shuffled all the numbers. When it was done, Dawn saw she was paired with number 42.

"What number are you?" Barry asked. Dawn held up her sign. "Aww...I'm 11." he was disappointed.

"Please find your tag team partner!" Joy cried out.

Dawn turned and searched for the one with 42. Found her! Dawn went over to a girl who was some taller than her. "Hi! I'm Dawn." she greeted, holding out her hand.

"I'm Lila." the girl introduced, shaking it. She had mid-blond hair and blue eyes like ice.

Soon, everyone was partnered up. "Oh no." Dawn moaned.

"What?" Lila asked. Dawn pointed over.

"My friend Barry, with the orange eyes. He's got a mean partner." Dawn explained.

Lila looked over and saw a boy with purple hair and dark eyes; it was Paul. "Oh." she said, blinking.

* * *

"You have just a few minutes to plan strategies!" Joy announced then.

"Gotta be quick; what Pokémon are you using?" Lila asked.

"Uh...my Shinx, Starly, and my Vulpix." Dawn explained.

Lila grinned. "Nice." she said. "I've got my Monferno, Umbreon, and Roselia." she explained.

As the minutes passed, they discussed over what Pokémon they should summon together. Right after, Joy led everyone to another room.

"Look, we're up first!" Lila pointed out. Dawn looked up at the smaller monitor. Indeed they were.

They were led out onto the battlefield. Dawn gulped and looked at the crowd and saw her mom, then quickly looked away.

_"WELCOME!" _the announcer boomed. After he did greetings, and introduced the opposing trainers, Dawn checked them out. Carley, who looked maybe a year older than Dawn, had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. While her partner, Maggie, looked even older than Lila. She had green-blue hair and brown eyes.

The battle began. Carley summoned a Pikachu; Maggie a Butterfree. In an instant, both Lila and Dawn whipped out their Dexes.

_"Butterfree: the Butterfly Pokémon. It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen."_

"Let's go, Vulpix!" Dawn summoned.

"Umbreon, come out!" Lila summoned.

"Begin!" the referee announced.

"Use Swift!" Lila said sharply.

"Block with Silver Wind!" Maggie countered. Butterfree flapped it's wings and the counter worked.

"Flamethrower!" Dawn said. The flames swam through the wind, hitting Butterfree right on.

"Nice!" Lila grinned. Carley and Maggie exchanged looks, and nodded.

"Use Quick Attack, Pikachu!" Carley cried.

"Butterfree, fly towards the others!" Maggie said next.

Lila narrowed her eyes; what were they planning?

"Use Dark Pulse on Pikachu!" Dawn said. Vulpix jumped forward and used the move, only it missed. It was just then Pikachu slammed Vulpix with it's move. Maggie looked at Lila's Umbreon, who looked at Pikachu in distraction.

"Energy Ball!" she cried out.

Lila flinched. "Umbreon DODGE!" she yelled.

"Umbre-?" the Pokémon said just as it was struck by the move. A small explosion happened on impact.

"Vul!" Vulpix cried out to it's partner.

Carley and Maggie slapped each other hi-fives. When the smoke faded, Umbreon stood up, you could clearly see wound marks on her.

Lila grimaced. "Hang in there, Umbreon!" she encouraged.

"Thunderbolt!" Carley continued.

"Counter with Dark Pulse!" Dawn ordered.

As the two moves were colliding, all of the rings on Umbreon's body were glowing.

"What the-?" the opponent girls both said aloud.

"What's that?" Dawn asked.

Lila grinned. "It's Helping Hand. It strengthens the attack power of your ally." she explained.

Dawn looked at Vulpix in realization. Suddenly the Dark Pulse became larger and stronger, over-powering the Thunderbolt, and it slammed right into Pikachu. As he fell back, Butterfree looked to Maggie for a command.

"Psybeam!" she decided.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Lila countered. The two moves collided and another explosion impacted.

"Quick Attack!" Dawn cried, hoping the Helping Hand was still in effect.

At the speed of light Vulpix ran through the smoke and smacked into Butterfree, jumping away as Butterfree hit the ground. Carley and Maggie were furious now. And with that anger...they lost round one.

"Nice job!" Lila said to Dawn.

"You too!" Dawn said back. They decided to let Vulpix and Umbreon rest. With the next battle, Carley and Maggie sent out Squirtle and Meowth.

_"Squirtle: the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity."_

_"Meowth: the Scratch Cat Pokémon. It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly."_

To get the advantage, Dawn sent out electric type Shinx, and Lila her Fighting-Fire type Monferno. That battle was won easily.

For the third round, Carley and Maggie sent out Glameow and Ponyta. Lila sent back out Umbreon, since her Roselia would have the disadvantage against Ponyta. Dawn switched out Shinx for Starly, so she'd have the power of the sky on her side.

This battle was tough; Starly lost to Ponyta's great power, but Umbreon took down Glameow.

Which left Umbreon and Ponyta. Dawn sent back out Shinx. "Stomp!" Maggie started off. As soon as the hooves came back down, little Shinx went flying up, as did Umbreon. "Now use Fire Spin!" she said next.

"Use Spark!" Dawn countered.

"Swift!" Lila added. The two moves intertwined in a circle and hit the flames. The duo-move was stronger so it came forward and Ponyta was hit.

"Spark once more!" Dawn yelled.

"And use Shadow Ball!" Lila said, fire in her eyes.

Ponyta was slow to react, and was hit. And it lost. "Ponyta is unable to battle, Dawn and Lila are the winners!" the referee announced, raising their flag up.

The crowd went psycho. "Nice job, Dawn," Lila said, as her Umbreon lept into her arms, Shinx did the same.

"You too, Lila!" Dawn said endearingly. They walked up, and shook hands with Maggie and Carley.

"Well done," Maggie praised.

"You too," Dawn said back.

* * *

Walking back into the lobby, the four turned to see who was going up next.

It was Lucas, and his partner Serena, who was about as tall as Lila. She had bright silver hair in a Japanese-style bun, and sapphire blue eyes.

Their opponents, Carmen; who had long dark brown hair and caramel eyes, and Sean; who had short brown hair and blue eyes, were both tall, so they looked fierce.

"You can do it, Lucas." Dawn said in a low voice, making a fist over her heart.

"You know him?" Lila asked.

Dawn nodded. "Do you?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's Professor Rowan's assistant. He was there when I got my starter Pokémon, Chimchar." Lila explained.

"Oh!" Dawn said, amazed.

Dawn, Lila, Carley, and Maggie gave their Pokémon to Nurse Joy and they went to go watch the battle.


	19. Hearthome Tournament, Part 2

**Before all you awesome peoples read, I just wanna ask you all something; what's your absolute #1 favorite Pokemon? Tell me in review!**

**Mine? Ninetales all the way:)**

* * *

Dawn and Lila, along with beaten ex-opponents Carley and Maggie were all sat, watching the next match.

It was Lucas and Serena, versus trainers Sean and Carmen.

"I love that girl's hair," Lila admitted, grinning.

The others looked at Serena, who had shiny silver hair in a Japanese-style bun.

"Begin!" the referee started.

Carmen and Sean sent out theirs first; a Kingdra and a Marshtomp.

"That's a nasty combination," Lila admitted.

"It is?" Dawn asked, taking out her Dex.

"Kingdra's a Water/Dragon type. And Marshtomp's a Water/Ground type." Lila explained.

"Nice," Carley said, looking in awe.

Serena summoned an Espeon, and Lucas sent out his Ralts.

"Sorry Lucas, you guys are gonna lose." Lila said glumly, Dawn frowning.

"Hydro Pump!" Carmen started, caramel eyes narrowed deeply.

"Water Gun!" Sean commanded. The rushes of water came at the others.

"Use Psychic!" Serena countered, right as Lucas nearly freaked out. Espeon lit up, and ricocheted all of water back, slamming the water Pokemon.

"Use your Bide!" Sean ordered, looking serious. Marshtomp wrapped up in a ball-form, and began faintly glowing.

"We need to stop it!" Serena announced, "Use Swift!" she decided.

"Block that with Hydro Pump!" Carmen countered.

Serena's sapphire eyes flashed an angry glare. But Lucas's seemed to grin. "Teleport the Swift!" he commanded.

"What?" Carmen questioned.

Ralts focused, and used the move. The Swift disappeared just as the Hydro Pump was to hit it. And it reappeared, slamming Marshtomp repeatedly.

"Nice! Thanks, Lucas!" Serena said happily, glancing at him.

"Release!" Sean cried.

Uh-oh.

Marshtomp stretched out, and a bright light encased from him. Everyone shielded themselves; after recovering, everyone saw that there was a shiny yellow shield protecting Espeon and Ralts.

_"What the-?"_

"Light Screen," Serena explained.

Lucas nodded, understanding. Light Screen halved the damage on an effecting move on the user. Even though it was halved, you could still see that Ralts and Espeon took some damage.

"Espeon uses it as a last resort." Serena added, looking up at the opponents.

As the battle raged on, it seemed impossible for them to win, especially against Carmen's Kingdra. Kingdra and Marshtomp flattened Ralts, making Abra come out next.

During the battle, it had evolved, much to Lucas's delight. The newly Kadabra learned Shadow Ball, and with Espeon's help, they took down Marshtomp, until Sean summoned a Typhlosion.

It was _over_.

Espeon was beaten, so Serena brought out her Riolu. It survived long enough to FINALLY bring down Kingdra.

Carmen's second Pokemon was a Shelgon. Serena withdrew Riolu and sent out Flygon. Flygon and Kadabra took down Shelgon.

Which brought out Carmen's last Pokemon, a Luxio.

"Flygon's part ground, so the electric type moves won't affect him much." Serena noted, feeling victorious.

Lucas noticed that Kadabra was nearly beat. _Just a little while longer Kadabra,_ he said in his mind.

"Flame Wheel!" Sean started the round.

Typhlosion ran out and rolled in flames towards Kadabra.

"Flygon!" Serena shouted suddenly. The large Pokemon flew over in front of Kadabra, and slammed Typhlosion with it's tail.

"Now use Aerial Ace!" she ordered next.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Carmen countered.

"Block that with Shadow Ball!" Lucas said, leaning forwards. As the moves collided, Flygon hit Typhlosion again.

"Now try Dragonbreath!" Serena called.

"Flamethrower!" Sean countered. As the orange and green flames collided, Luxio ran forward with Crunch. Kadabra took the hit, and was done, since it was a super-effective move.

Lucas returned him, and said choice words, right as Flygon used Aerial Ace once more. After the hit, Typhlosion stood up for a moment, looking tough.

And then he fell down flat.

"Nocturn!" Sean cried out the nickname. As he returned him, he sent out his last Pokemon, Persian. Lucas grinned, and sent out Monferno. He now had the advantage; Persian was a Normal type, while Monferno was a Fire/Fighting type.

Persian was beaten easily, all that was left was Luxio, who now had to face Monferno and Flygon alone.

Guess who won.

"Wow, guess I was wrong." Lila was seriously shocked. Dawn was smiling; Lucas won!

* * *

As the four trainers emerged into the lobby, Dawn and Lila ran up. "Nice job, guys." Lila praised.

"Thank you!" Serena said, big smile on her face.

"You got lucky with your Abra evolving!" Dawn said to Lucas.

He smiled embarrassingly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess so."

The next battle was about to start. Barry and Paul were up, and their opponents were both girls. One was Rose, who had chocolate-brown hair and emerald green eyes, and her partner Olivia, who had short brown hair and dark brown eyes.

The girls sent out Togepi, and a Phanpy. While Paul sent out Chimchar, and Barry sent out Turtwig. As the battle began, Lucas went up to Dawn. "Hey Dawn, could you do me a favor?" he said, eyes glistening.

She smiled. "What is it?"

"Could you trade me Pokemon just for a second? I need my Kadabra to evolve." he explained.

"Again?" Dawn agreed.

He nodded. "If he evolves again, he'll be much stronger and he'll learn better moves." he explained.

"Okay then, where do we trade at?" Dawn asked, agreeing.

* * *

After going over towards the computer-tellies where a trade machine was, Lucas placed his Kadabra in the Pokeball slot, and Dawn placed in Pikachu.

The trade began. Just seconds afterwards, Lucas's Pokeball opened, and Kadabra came out.

He made his noise, outstretching his spoons, and then began to evolve. "Cool!" Lucas said, greeting his newly evolved Pokémon...again. After trading back, the duo went back over to watch the fight.

It was shown that Phanpy had been beaten, for Olivia had sent out a Nidorino now.

"How could Togepi still be out?" Dawn asked, "It's just a small Pokémon."

"Don't judge one by its appearance." Lucas said, "That girl, Rose, must have trained hers very well."

The next round began.

"Flame Wheel!" Paul hissed, anger brewing. He had expected Chimchar to have wiped out Togepi by then as well. But Spike, as Rose had nicknamed it, wasn't going down easy.

Barry tried his best to remain calm, but Paul's attitude towards Chimchar was making him mad; the little Pokémon was doing all it could! How could he be expected to do more than his limit?

His thoughts fled when Togepi used Metronome. It turned out to be Ember, and as the buds of flames came at Turtwig, Chimchar jumped in front of him to take the hit for him.

Barry's eyes widened, but then decided to use this opportunity. "Razor Leaf!" he called out. Turtwig jumped over to the side, and used the move, and watched as Togepi took the hit. Nidorino came forwards with Horn Attack, and Turtwig was going to counter with a full on Tackle.

Paul got real angry at Chimchar for what he did, so he yelled some more for him to use Dig. This battle was not going to end well.


	20. Hearthome Tournament, Part 3

**Final part of the battles! And YES, I got **Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs**! Anyone else have it?**

* * *

That evening, as the sun was setting, the trio had received their Pokémon from Nurse Joy, and went outside of the battle hall.

_"Get out of here."_

They looked over to see Paul, who sent out his Chimchar. "Get out of here." he hissed angrily.

"What the-?" Barry gaped.

"Is he releasing his Chimchar?" Lucas realized.

"Charr?" the little Pokémon said lowly, he was currently bruised and wounded- Paul had not given him to Joy.

"Go," Paul said, turning to leave.

"Charr!" the Pokémon's eyes widened as his former trainer was walking away.

"You can't do that!" Lucas said, clenching his fists.

"Try me. I'll just have to get me a new and _stronger_ fire type." As he walked past them, Barry stared hard, then ran over to Chimchar, who was slowly going in the other direction.

"Chimchar!" he called out. "Come with me."

Dawn and Lucas stopped. "Hunh?" Paul did too.

"Chim?" he looked up at Barry, who was holding out his hand at him.

"Come with me and Turtwig, we'll have a blast and work hard!" Barry said enthusiastically.

Chimchar simply stared, a look of innocence on his face. Barry's outstretched hand did not move.

"Twig!" Turtwig, who was with Barry, tried to convince him.

"The way you battle is awesome Chimchar, having a strong Pokémon like you would be so cool!" Barry said, his face big and grinning.

"You deserve each other," Paul said. "You're both pathetic."

"That's mean!" Dawn said to him.

"Just ignore him," Barry said seriously. "Chimchar, we can show Paul just how wrong he is!"

Paul scoffed, and then left. Chimchar's face was covered in upcoming tears. But it was then he smiled, and he took Barry's hand.

"Alright!" Barry said happily.

"Turtwiiig!" Turtwig jumped up and down.

"Way to go," Lucas praised, sharing a smile with Dawn. She returned it, but frowned again. Barry still had to battle with Paul tomorrow.

* * *

**Journey: Day 8**

Barry and Paul's match, was against Lucas and Serena.

The duo boys started with Starly, Elekid, and the opponents sent out Alakazam, and Flygon. If not obvious, Starly was taken down quickly, which angered Barry. So he sent out Turtwig.

"Dragonbreath!" Serena started the new round. When the green flames made way, Turtwig braced itself.

"Brick Break." Paul said calmly.

"What? Against _that_?" Barry said frantically.

Elekid's lit up hand pushed into the flames, and when they were gone Elekid slammed a shocked Flygon with it's move. "Charge Beam!" Lucas then ordered. Dawn's eyes widened; when did Alakazam know that move?

The move hit Elekid, making Paul grit his teeth angrily. With Flygon's amazing strength, Elekid was defeated.

Though Paul sent out his tough Torterra, it was still no match. Flygon and Alakazam were a deadly combo.

After Tutrwig was also beaten, Barry sent out Buizel for his last Pokemon. And Paul sent out Ursaring. By now, Alakazam and Flygon were both in a weakened state.

Advantage.

"Water Gun!" Barry started off the round.

"Teleport!" Lucas ordered.

"Fly up!" Serena said after him. When both Pokemon disappeared, Buizel and Ursaring both flinched. When Alakazam reappeared behind Ursaring, it used Shadow Ball. As the big Pokemon was blasted forwards, Flygon flew down and smacked Buizel with it's tail.

"Aqua Jet!" Barry countered. Buizel jumped up, and span in a circle of water right at Flygon.

"Dragonbreath!" Serena said with clenched fists. The green flames smacked Buizel's Aqua Jet.

But that didn't stop him. Buizel pushed forwards through the flames, and hit Flygon. Twice now, Flygon was hit by moves that Dragonbreath had failed to stop. When Buizel returned back in front of the Barry, the large Pokemon dropped.

"Flygon is unable to battle!" the referee announced. As Serena returned her Pokemon, Ursaring sent out a Hyper Beam at Alakazam.

Done.

Barry's eyes widened; they could actually win this battle!

Lucas sent out his Ralts, Serena her Riolu, for the advantage against Ursaring. "It used Hyper Beam, so it won't be able to move for a while!" Lucas explained.

"Right! Use Feint, Riolu!" Serena decided.

"Use Aqua Jet to protect Ursaring!" Barry yelled.

"We don't need your help!" Paul hissed. "Use Hammer Arm!"

Recovering, Ursaring raised its arm, preparing for the move. "Teleport Buizel!" Lucas then said. Ralts did, and Buizel disappeared before it could strike Riolu. "Now use Lucky Chant!" he said, leaning forwards.

"What's that?" Dawn asked.

"Keeps the opponent from landing critical hits. Riolu will take damage from the Hammer Arm, but hopefully not a lot." Lila explained.

Ralts did the move just as Ursaring and Riolu collided. Buizel reappeared, looking confused as the explosion impacted. When it faded, both of the colliding Pokemon were wounded.

"Use Confusion!" Lucas broke the silence. With Ralts' power, it made Buizel and Ursaring slam into each other harshly.

"Use Quick Attack!" Serena said. As her Pokemon sped forwards, the Confusion ended.

"Water Gun!" Barry countered. As the move hit, Serena's sapphire eyes were grinning along with her.

"Use Feint!"

Barry flinched. "Ah crap-!"

The move hit, and Buizel hit the ground hard. "Buizel!" Barry then saw that it had fainted. The referee announced him unable to battle, Paul only grimaced.

"Thanks a lot." he muttered, not caring for the glare Barry gave him. "Focus Blast!" Paul said then.

The move went forwards. "Reflect!" Lucas countered.

"Feint!" Serena cried. As Ralts protected itself, Riolu went forwards with the move. After the explosion, both Ursaring and Riolu dropped.

"Ursaring is unable to battle. The victory goes to Ralts, Lucas, and Serena!"

The crowd was nuts.

* * *

**Journey: Day 9**

The final match of the tournament: Dawn and Lila versus Lucas and Serena.

The first round was Shinx and Umbreon, against Monferno and Espeon. Glares exchanged between Umbreon and Espeon, they looked like arch rivals.

So as they battled, it was Monferno against Shinx. But, Monferno, an evolved form, and much stronger, took down the smaller Pokemon easily.

Starly was next.

Umbreon and Espeon were in their own worlds, ignoring orders from Lila and Serena.

Since Starly had the sky on his side, Monferno had a harder time catching up. A Flamethrower would come, and Starly would just evade it with no problem.

"Quick Attack!" Dawn decided then. As he flew down, Monferno jumped.

"Mach Punch!" Lucas said, throwing his arm out.

The moves collided, but no explosion. Monferno slammed Starly right down to the ground.

Lucas' eyes widened when the bird Pokemon got back up, though wounded.

"Espeon! Listen to me!" Serena cried.

"Umbreon! Come on!" Lila was getting mad as well.

The two Pokemon stared at each other. But then the rings on Umbreon's body were glowing.

"Isn't that-?" Dawn realized. Lila grinned, Umbreon was listening after all. Suddenly Starly's face changed, and he flew towards Monferno.

Dawn knew it was time to use _that_ move. "Starly! Head for Monferno!" she started, "And use Aerial Ace!"

Barry grinned big; it was about time. Since Helping Hand increased the power, Monferno took a serious hit.

Espeon used Psy Beam. Umbreon countered with Shadow Ball. As the explosion blasted, both Pokémon ran for each other, and they headbutted. Pushing each other forwards and back, the two had their head pressed against each other.

"Quick Attack!" Dawn said, oblivious to that. The move hit, and Monferno was nearly done.

Then Espeon used Light Screen, and Umbreon flew back on impact. To counter, she used Shadow Ball once again.

And the Light Screen cracked.

* * *

Dawn and Lila won the match, and they were awarded, along with stuff for their Pokémon.

All of the trainers were gathered, clapping. "This was a lot of fun!" Lucas said through the noise.

"Mhm," Barry nodded. Chimchar was on his back, also cheering.

That night, our favorite trio was sat in the Pokemon Center. "So what's next?" Barry asked.

"If we wanna battle Fantina, we have to beat Maylene at the Veilstone Gym." Dawn explained.

"Oh, yeah! I'll go first thing in the morning!" Barry jumped up.

Dawn nodded in agreement.

Veilstone City was next.

* * *

**Debate on who was better; Lila's Umbreon or Serena's Espeon? THANKS TO ALL WHO SUBMITTED OC'S! YOU MAY SEE THEM AGAIN LATER ON!  
**


	21. Anew and Alive

**Feels a bit weird going back to the regular story & not focusing on OCs! AND YES: I AM AWARE THAT DAWN'S PIKACHU IS EXACTLY LIKE ASH'S PIKACHU...I'm not very creative :P**

* * *

**Journey: Day 10**

Arriving on Route 209, Dawn had Starly finish off any wild Pokémon that came across their way.

They met a Pokémon breeder, who had quite a few Budew, which Dawn thought would be good training for Starly.

_"Budew: the Bud Pokémon. Sensitive to changing temperature, the bud is said to bloom when it feels the sun's warm touch."_

After the battles, Dawn found a tree with some Pecha berries. Though they cured poisoning, they still were sure sweet. As she and Starly were feasting, they crossed several small bridges that went over a river, leading them closer to their destination.

Solaceon Town.

_"Solaceon Town: The temperate climate makes this town a relaxed and casual place for people and Pokémon to live in. Located here is the Pokémon Day Care and the Solaceon Ruins."_

Ruins-? Sounds like something Lucas would be interested in...

_"Dawn!"_

Looking up, she and Starly saw Barry, cheerful as ever. "Took ya long enough to get here! Y'know, maybe you should go to bed earlier."

Dawn rubbed the back of her head, "I fell asleep the same time as you, I don't know why I always get up late..."

Barry only grinned. "Hey, Starly! How's your Aerial Ace?" he asked.

"Starrr!" the little Pokémon exclaimed.

"That's good! My Starly evolved as soon as I got here! See, there were some trainers, and we whooped them all!" Barry announced.

"Really? Show us," Dawn urged.

"Alright! Come on out Staravia!" When the larger bird appeared, Starly's face was in awe.

Out came the Dex.

_"Staravia: the Starling Pokémon, and the evolved form of Starly. It lives in forests and fields. Squabbles over territory occur when flocks collide."_

"Cool..." Dawn gushed. As Starly and Staravia were interacting, Barry was looking out over the town, towards the right.

"Wanna go check out the ruins?" he suggested.

"Do you always read my mind?" Dawn asked laughingly.

Barry winked. "Maybe! Come on!"

* * *

"On second thought..." Dawn said, peering into the dark entrance to the ruins.

"Aw, come on! Chicken! I'll race ya in!" Barry yelled, running in, his Staravia following.

"Starly, star!" Dawn stared at her Pokémon's determined face.

"Alright...must...be brave..." she slowly etched in.

Finding Barry at the end of the hall, she noticed he was staring up at something. "What is it?" she asked, stepping up next to him.

"I dunno, it's hard to see but... there are markings here." he explained.

Dawn looked up and saw them too...letters maybe? "Vulpix, come out and use Will-o-Wisp!" she decided.

"You too, Chimchar!" Barry summoned, making Dawn remember he took the Pokémon when Paul released him.

As Vulpix used the move to dimly light up the room, Barry held up his Pokémon, Chimchar's back facing the wall.

"Chim...?" he asked, as Barry held him up. Both trainers squinted their eyes to see the markings.

"Those sure are some strange letters..." Barry muttered.

"Charr?" the Pokémon was still wondering why he was being held up in the air randomly.

Vulpix had an idea; she used Flamethrower against the left wall.

"Ooh, that's better!" Barry said.

"Gotta hurry, Vulpix can't use that move forever." Dawn noted.

Their blue and orange eyes were close together reading the markings. "...top...right?" Barry guessed. "...lower...left. Huh?"

Dawn looked around, there were sets of stairs everywhere.

Looking to her right, she saw stairs-

_Top right..._

"Give me your Poketch." she demanded.

"Huh? Okay..." Barry took it off.

Accessing the memo pad, Dawn took out the mini digital pen. She wrote down 'TR', then 'LL'. Reading the rest of the words, she wrote down the abbreviations. Right as she finished, Vulpix had to stop. "Thanks Vulpix," she said, watching Chimchar jump onto Barry's other shoulder, then snuck a look at Staravia.

Looking at her Starly, she started for the right set of stairs. "Where are ya going?" Barry asked, watching Vulpix follow her trainer.

"Come on!" Dawn yelled, disappearing down the stairs.

"Eh? Wait up!" Barry cried, chasing after.

* * *

Dawn followed the order in which she wrote the letters-

_Top right, lower left, top right, top left, top left, lower left._

Reaching the final room, the duo saw an unexpected face-

Paul.

"Oh, great. You guys." he said, glaring.

"Chimchar..." the Pokemon whimpered.

"It's okay, buddy." Barry assured, then glared back at Paul.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"Probably the same reason you guys are here. I can't read this." Paul explained, pointing up at the wall.

The duo went over next to him and stared up. The room was much better lit, so Vulpix had a lucky break.

"...the first word is friendship," Dawn announced, then lowered her eyes. "Friendship all lives...touch other lives...to create something...anew and alive." she read.

"Huh? What the heck does that mean?" Barry asked.

Paul shrugged. "It's all lame." he said, heading across the room.

Looking past, the duo saw an exit. "Do ya think it leads to that top entrance above the one we went through?" Barry guessed.

"Maybe." Dawn said, staring back at the ancient words.

_Friendship all lives. Touch other lives to create something anew and alive._

* * *

Following Paul outside, they saw the only way down was to slide down a slope.

"Hey, Paul, let's battle when we get back to town!" Barry suggested.

"Charr!" the Pokémon agreed.

"Hmph, fi-"

Paul stopped abruptly when the slope collapsed.

_"Wah!"_ Dawn cried as she and Paul fell down into a hole that was made after the slope gave way.

"DAWN! PAUL!" Barry yelled down the hole, unsure of what to do.

"Chimchar, chim!" Chimchar stared down into the darkness.

"Oh, crap!" Barry moaned.

...

Opening her eyes, Dawn could only groan.

"What happened...?" she mumbled.

"We fell. Duh."

Paul's sarcastic tone made her face look disgusted.

"Vul?" the Pokémon nudged her up.

"You okay?" she asked, and Vulpix nodded. "Starly?" Dawn looked around, and sighed in relief when she saw the little bird stare up at her, not wounded.

"Where are we?" Dawn asked, standing up straight, grabbing Barry's Poketch from the ground.

"A deeper part of the ruins, I guess." Paul assumed, looking around.

Dawn looked around too and realized-

_"Where are the stairs?"_


	22. Those Who Fall The Most

**Oh my Arceus it's been like ten years. Wait what.**

**I need a beta reader to read chapters 1-21. Interested? message me. I'm the nicest person ever. **

* * *

"WHERE ARE THE STAIRS?!" Dawn repeated in horror.

Starly flapped his wings from the ground and flew up onto Dawn's left shoulder. Vulpix walked over to them, cautiously staring down Paul as she went past.

"Be quiet," Paul hissed. "You're only going to make this situation more worse."

"Your attitude is going to make the situation worse!" Dawn countered. "We need to work together to find a way out."

"Hmph," Paul grunted. "I'm out of here." he shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk away.

"Hey..." Dawn said. "Hey...WAIT!" she leaped after him, and ended up colliding into him, knocking them both to the ground.

"Are you kidding me?!" Paul yelled. "Get off me!"

"Sorry!" Dawn apologized, standing up on her own. Starly had to fly onto her shoulder again.

"Whatever, just be careful," Paul warned. Dawn offered to help him up but he only looked away and helped himself up. Dawn frowned, retreating her hand.

This boy is such a jerk.

"Vullll..." Vulpix suddenly spoke. She had gone to the farthest wall, where obviously something caught her attention.

Dawn and Paul approached her, both gaving up at the wall. There was a picture of three Pokémon in a circle, as if in perfect harmony. They looked fairly similar, only they were different colors. One was pink, one was blue, and one was yellow. The yellow one had its eyes shut.

Dawn found herself attracted to the blue one, as if deep down it meant something to her, but she had no idea what. She had Butterfrees in her stomach thinking about it. Weird.

"Lame," Paul commented.

Now Dawn had enough. She glared at Paul, and then stepped back, walking to where they had landed after they fell. She looked up, squinting her blue eyes at the vague patch of sunlight from where they fell.

"BARRY?!" she cupped her mouth and yelled.

"DAWN?! Barry returned. "ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"We're fine!" Dawn replied. "Hey, I think I know how to get out! Send your Staravia down here!"

Barry didn't answer, but he must have heard her. Quickly, his Staravia came soaring down gracefully. "Staravia!" he chirped.

"Starly, fly up next to Staravia." Dawn ordered. Starly perched himself up and flew off her shoulder, joining his evolved form.

"Okay, Paul, if you hold onto their feet, maybe they can work together to fly you up." Dawn suggested.

"What?" Paul said. "You think I'm going to..."

"Do you want to get out of here or not?" Dawn prompted.

"Hmph," Paul latched onto Starly and Staravia, and let them fly him up, using all their strength to hold his weight.

"Vulpix, I'll take you to the Pokémon Center when I get out, okay?" Dawn promised, returning her Pokémon to her Pokéball.

Shortly, Starly and Staravia returned for her. Starly looked exhausted, making Dawn feel bad. She latched onto their feet and grew a little nervous when her own feet were off the ground flying up. Starly flapped his wings as hard as he can to keep up with Staravia.

When they reached the surface, Dawn let go, and caught her Starly as he collapsed into her arms. "Dawn!" Barry exclaimed.

"Hey," Dawn greeted. "You okay? Where's Paul?"

"I'm fine, and oh, Paul left without even saying thank you." Barry answered. "What a jerk he is."

"I know," Dawn agreed.

"Anyway, that was a cool idea to fly you out of there," Barry admitted. "Good job, Staravia."

"You too, Starly," Dawn added. "You're the strongest bird Pokémon I've ever known."

* * *

Dawn and Barry decided to stay the night at the Pokémon Center, letting Staravia, Starly, and Vulpix rest after what happened in the ruins. Before they went to sleep, Dawn mentioned the picture she and Paul saw to Barry.

"Wish I could have seen it with you..." Barry mumbled sleepily, already dozing off.

Dawn noticed that he emphasized the word _you. _What did that mean? She grew nervous again. Barry had been acting a little strange lately. What was going on with him?

...

...

...

**Journey: Day 11**

Of course Dawn woke up late. Of course Barry was already gone.

Typical.

Dawn collected Vulpix and Starly, and went north of Solaceon Town along Route 210. There were a couple of trainers who were dressed like cowboys and cowgirls, which struck Dawn as odd.

She couldn't go along Route 210 after the battles. A mass group of angry looking Psyduck were blocking the entire path. Angry Pokémon were usually scary.

As a detour, Dawn turned east, along Route 215, when it suddenly started to rain. This was a good time to let Pikachu and Shinx get a few battles in.

Most of the trainers here were dressed as men who practiced karate. What, did this part of Sinnoh have people in groups who dress the same or something?

Anyways, soon, and through the rain, Dawn could see the tall building that would be Veilstone's department store.

Veilstone City. Isn't this where Mira said she saw Team Galactic? Dawn knew now she would have to be careful with every step she took upon entering the city.


End file.
